Amor Universitario
by Kari McCartney
Summary: ¡Terminado!:3 - ¡Ah, el amor universitario! Es el mejor de todos. Aunque, para ciertos jovenes tal vez no. Y tal vez es peor cuando tus profesores son una chica inmadura con una vaca, un sargento, un profesor con complejo de cazadragones y uno que parece travesti. Varios Shippings xD
1. Prologo

**_PokeSpe no me pertenece._**

**_Todo esta narrado en el punto de vista de Green._**

* * *

_Estaba paseando por las calles de Ciudad Verde, acababa de salir del colegio y tenía tarea, mucha en mi opinión. Pero, un chico de 11 años como yo no puede llamar a eso trabajo, he observado a mi hermana por mucho tiempo y he notado que lo que yo llamo 'trabajo' no se compara en nada con lo que ella logra hacer. Comencé a pasar enfrente del parque dónde solía jugar con algunos amigos míos. Me detuve a ver un rato, mi hermana estaba trabajando y entonces nadie me esperaba en casa. Me llamó la atención un llanto proveniente de la plaza, algo que nunca suelo hacer es ir a ver, pero quién sabe porqué fui hacia ahí. Encontré a una niña castaña, estaba sentada en el piso llorando mientras unos niños se reían de ella._

_-¿Quieres tu juguete, niñita? —Dijo uno, agarrando un peluche de una tortuga azul sonriente, mientras la niña estiraba sus manos para agarrarlo. Me intrigó y me acerqué un poco más a ver mejor todo._

_-S-sí quiero... —Escuché que ella habló entre sollozos, aparentemente tenía mi edad, ¿quién llora por un ridículo juguete? Los niños reían nuevamente, tirando el peluche por el suelo y pisoteandolo._

_-¡Jajaja! ¿Y qué harás niña? —Aparentemente los niños tenían 14 o 15 años, no sé porqué la atormentaban tanto a esa pobre niña. — ¿Contárselo a tus padres? —Esa frase captó mi atención totalmente, mientras ella estallaba en llanto intentando agarrar su peluche._

_-¡Es lo único que me queda de ellos! ¡Mis padres me regalaron ese peluche!_

_-¡Jajajaja! Cada vez me das más risa. ¡De seguro ellos murieron solo para deshacerse de ti!_

_Esa frase llenó mi vaso de paciencia. No soportaba ver cómo se burlaban de la niña sin padres, así que corrí y me paré enfrente de ella. Los chicos me miraron raro y comenzaron a estallar en risas._

_-¡JAJAJA! ¿Ahora tu noviesito viene a salvarte? Das pena._

_-Cállate. —Dije mientras llevaba mis manos a mi boca, posicionando dos dedos para luego soplar, así sacando un silbido. Ese silbido él podría escucharlo donde fuera, y como esperé, apareció. La niña dejó de sollozar y levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos._

_Miré a mi lado y estaba mi fiel perro Arcanine, quién al ver a esos chicos comenzó a gruñir. Le ordené que los mordiera, cosa que cumplió y se abalanzó hacia ellos, mientras salían corriendo asustados. Acaricié su cabeza en forma de que lo estaba felicitando y me giré hacia la niña que estaba sentada aún con lágrimas mirándome._

_-Levántate. —Dije en forma de orden, extendiendo mi mano para que se levantara. Ella la agarró y se levantó._

_-G-gracias... _

_-Ten. —Extendí el peluche y ella lo recibió ya con una sonrisa, mientras que algo en mi interior me decía que hice algo bien._

_-Muchas gracias... ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Green. _

_-¡Gracias Green! Yo soy Blue. _

_Dijo ella levantando su rostro con una sonrisa, la observé y vi que tenía dos enormes ojos azules, que no podía ver por el flequillo que lo tapaba. _

_-¿Por qué te molestaban?_

_-Es que estaba caminando... Y por accidente me metí en su juego de fútbol... Y... Y ... —Iba a continuar, pero al parecer era tímida ya que se sonrojaba todo el momento. Le hice una seña dándole a entender que ya comprendí todo._

_-¿Y el juguete de tortuga porque te importaba tanto?_

_-Es que... Es que... Mis padres me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños, horas antes de que... Que... Mueran..._

_-Ya veo._

_La niña que identifico como Blue levantó su vista hacia mí con ojos llorosos y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, dejándome a mí con la cara rara. Le tiré una mirada preguntándole que pasaba, a lo que ella empezó a negar con su cabeza y sonriendo._

_-¿No piensas... Burlarte de mí... Como los demás? —Me preguntó emocionada intentando hablar bien por su timidez._

_-No. Yo tampoco tengo padres. —Solté fríamente mientras ella se sorprendía mucho y empezaba a asentir, por lo que comencé a mirarla raro nuevamente._

_-¡Te comprendo! ¡Te comprendo! ¡Te comprendo! —Me gritó estrujando a su peluche de tortuga. Acaricié la cabeza de mi perro, y recordé mis tareas y que debía volver a casa._

_-Oye niña_

_-Me llamo Blue._

_-Ah verdad..._

_-Jajaja, eres simpático Green._

_-... Debo irme a casa. —Dije dándome la vuelta con mi Arcanine, yéndome a Pueblo Paleta. Cuando comencé a caminar, escuché que gritó mi nombre y me di la vuelta, la vi alzando su mano que estaba extremadamente sucia por cierto, si Daisy viera eso se tiraba de un puente. La miré interrogante y ella vino corriendo junto a mí, se detuvo enfrente y con una sonrisa ensanchada me preguntó:_

_-¿Mañana vendrás a jugar conmigo? —Me pregunto suavemente a lo que la miré extraño unos minutos y al final asentí._

_-Claro... Cuando salga del colegio._

_-¿Y en que colegio entras?_

_-En el de Ciudad Verde._

_-¡Genial! Yo entro allí también, voy en 6to grado. —Volví a mirarla interrogante, yo entraba en el mismo grado y nunca la vi. Al parecer, ella tampoco me vio. —Se lo que piensas... Que... Que... Nunca me viste... ¡Es que siempre me mantengo callada y me escondo de los que me maltratan y discriminan! _

_Comencé a volver mi atención a ella. Recuerdo que a mí me hacían lo mismo cuando tenía 8, así que la miré fijamente un rato._

_-Escúchame... ¿Blue? —Dije para ver si acertaba su nombre, lo cual ella asintió tímidamente. —Sé lo que se siente estar así y estar solo. Así que, desde mañana te comenzarás a venir conmigo. _

_-¡Me sentaré contigo!_

_-¡Yo no dije eso!__  
_

_-¡Seremos mejores amigos para siempre! ¡SIEMPREEE!__—Gritó estrujandome mientras mi perro sólo se reía de mí en vez de ayudarme._

_-¿Green? —Escuché a mi hermana salvadora de Blue's estrujadoras, gracias a Dios apareció porque ya me quedaba azul. Blue me soltó y se despidió de mí con su mano, mientras Daisy sonreía y se iba conmigo._

_Desde aquel día, Blue comenzó a sentarse conmigo, convirtiéndose en una buena amiga mía y tal vez la primera. Le enseñe cómo llamar a Arcanine por si pasaba algo y nos volvimos muy amigos._

_Su personalidad tímida y desconfiada cambió con el paso de los años, convirtiéndose en una chica segura de sí misma y divertida… Y POR NO DECIR QUE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA CHICA RUIDOSA. Aunque, seguimos siendo excelentes amigos y casi siempre va a colarse en mi casa sin previo aviso. _

_Gracias a la personalidad que Blue adoptó a los doce, ella se pudo abrir a otras personas al igual que yo, consiguiendo así dos amigos más: Red y Yellow. Los dos sabemos que no hay que confiar mucho en las personas porque sabíamos que en el fondo nos llegarían a maltratar como lo hacían anteriormente. Blue se abría a las personas con facilidad, ¡Claro! Ella y su espíritu bueno hacen que todos se les acerquen. O tal vez el vestido que usaba. Sin embargo, aún me pregunto como YO logro hacer amigos, digamos que casi nunca hablo, la única persona que me logro abrir es a Blue, bueno ni tanto, sigo siendo serio hasta con ella, aunque siempre de alguna manera logra que diga más palabras de las tres normales que digo: "Hola" y "Chica ruidosa"._

_El paso de los años nos hizo hacer confiar plenamente en Red y Yellow, haciéndonos inseparables en un punto. Claro, que ellos también adoptaron la manía de colarse en mi casa, yo me quiero separar pero nooooo, llego a mi casa y ¿quiénes están? ¡Red, Yellow y Blue! A veces pienso en ponerle un buen seguro a mi casa, hasta que recordé que vivía con Daisy. Y así mis oportunidades de librarme de personas que se cuelan se van por el caño._

_Ya han pasado más de 5 años de ese incidente que conocí a Blue, somos grandes, grandes amigos, ya tengo 16 años al igual que ella._

_-w-_

Nuevamente un nuevo día empezaba para mí, me levanté, me cepillé los dientes para comenzar un día normal… ¡Claro que mis días no son normales! No si tus amigos están conformados por un emo pelirrojo, un chico lento que no entiende indirectas, una chica inocente y tímida, una chica con personalidad tsundere que debió ser jugadora de fútbol, una chica con raro complejo de coletas, digo, ¡sus coletas son enormes! Y ni que decir su vestuario, digo, y su gorro enorme! No sé qué le ve ese emo pelirrojo. Y finalmente una chica ruidosa. ¡Oh, que amigos normales tengo!

Ah, ¿mencioné a la pareja rara de amigos? La de una chica y un chico que estoy seguro que cambiaron de géneros al nacer. ¿Es que alguna vez vieron una niña que se comporta como niño y un niño que se comporta como niña? ES RARO.

Creo que olvido a alguien... AH sí, al chico que todos olvidan, Wally!

Ok. Yo solo quiero un día normal…

**Knock knock knock.**

Y ahí, mis esperanzas para un día normal y corriente se han ido. Fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Blue, con su remera verde agua y su falda roja. Cómo de costumbre, me saludó con un abrazo efusivo que pocas veces se me daba por corresponder.

-¡Green! ¡Buenos días! —Gritó ella rompiendo el abrazo y tal vez mi tímpano.

-Hola…

-¿Listo para irte?

-Sí.

Salimos afuera y comenzamos a caminar hacia el colegio, deteniéndonos a mirar el parque dónde nos conocimos, era como una tradición nuestra desde que nos conocemos, prácticamente desde hace seis años.

Blue comenzó a caminar felizmente a mi lado, invitándome un alfajor que suele hacer para el desayuno. Recordé que no había terminado la tarea de historia por haberme quedado hasta tarde escuchando a Blue hablando de cosas sin sentido así que creí que ella lo había hecho.

-Blue, ¿tienes las respuestas de la tarea de historia?

-...

-¿...?

-¿HABÍA TAREA? —Gritó ella tomándome por la remera y acercándome hacia su rostro. —¿Y NO OSASTE DECIRME? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MEJOR AMIGO ERES?

-¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa que nunca prestes atención! —Le recriminé soltándome y poniendome a la defensiva.

-¡Tampoco es mi culpa que la banca sea tan cómoda para echarse una siesta!

Blue se dió cuenta de lo que dijo y se echó a reír, yo solo la miré extrañado y en menos de tres segundos en el cual era el peor mejor amigo me convertí en su preciado amigo nuevamente, ¿cómo lo sé? ¿qué acaso no ven a una chica ruidosa colgando de mi cuello?

Llegamos al colegio y me posicioné en mi asiento, seguido de Blue a mi lado como costumbre de hace 6 años. Cuando iba leer un libro, Blue me lo arrebató y todos comenzaban a venir.

-¡Buenos días! —Nos saludaron Red y Yellow, como de costumbre venían juntos desde que los conozco.

-Buenas. —Respondí yo, mientras Blue estaba sumergida copiando los ejercicios de Historia que logré hacer. En los pocos segundos que había algo de paz, llegaron el cuarteto de el país vecino, Johto.

-¡Sempais! —Gritó Gold, saludando así a nosotros, pero le llamó la atención que Blue estaba tan sumergida en sus apuntes. — ¿Y a ella que le pasa? ¿Le hiciste algo anoche Green sempai? —Me dirigió una mirada pervertida, mientras yo le acertaba un libro en la cabeza.

-Copio mis deberes de Historia, ya que Green es un excelente amigo. —Dijo ella estrujándome nuevamente, mientras Silver comenzaba a verme extraño. Por alguna razón le molestaba que esté al lado de su prima. Si, son primos.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¿HABÍAN DEBERES DE HISTORIA? —Gritaron todos rompiendo prácticamente mi tímpano. Blue empezó a reír de su reacciones y yo sentía un deja vu. El profesor Surge entró, haciendo que todos se sentaran y prestaran atención.

-Buenos días para todos.

-Buenos días profesor Surge.—Hablamos todos casi cantando.

-¿CÓMO QUE PROFESOR?

-Buenos días TENIENTE Surge. —Terminaron por decir todos mientras a mí se me resbalaba una gota por la cabeza. Suspiré y me senté en la banca mientras sacaba mi libro de Ciencias Naturales, ya que Surge era especializado en esa área.

Comenzó a pasearse por los lugares hasta que volvió a levantar la voz.

-¡NECESITO SU ATENCIÓN!—Gritó. ¿Que nadie puede hablar normal en esta escuela? Mi pobre tímpano no soportará UN SÓLO GRITO MÁS.

Igual, todos volteamos a ver lo que Surge quería, ¿soy sincero? Detesto a este profesor.

-Haremos un experimento. Tendrán que ver porqué un polo negativo y uno positivo se atraen.

-¿No es porque los opuestos se atraen? —Preguntó Kotone mientras le daba la razón, no podía ser tan estúpido este profesor.

-No, tendrán que descubrirlos por su cuenta. Pueden hacer el trabajo con su pareja de al lado. —Me giré a ver a Blue, sería muy difícil lograr hacer un trabajo con ella... Bueno, cuando tenía 11 era tan responsable y ahora... Oh Dios, que haría ella si yo no estuviera.

* * *

**_Tal vez dirán..._**

**_"¡Green está muy cambiado!"_**

**_Pues, en todo el manga acaso hemos visto el punto de vista de Green? O en algun fic? No, en todo el manga siempre vemos el punto de vista de Red, Yellow, Silver, Blue, sus pensamientos... Pero y Green?_**

**_Que pasa en la mente de Green? Será que en realidad piensa matarlos a todos y nosotros no lo sabemos porque NO SALE SU PUNTO DE VISTA?!_**

**_Y SI TAL VEZ SE IMAGINA PONYS SALVAJES EN SU MENTE?! EH?! los dejo con la incognita(?)_**

**_Por otro lado, TAL VEZ, TAAAAAAAAAAL VEEEEEEEEEEEEZ este fic tenga no 5 caps, no 6, si no OCHO. OCHO(?) TAL VEZ._**

**_Review?_**


	2. Trabajo

_**Como siempre, Pokéspe no es mío.**_

Blue me sonrío, con lo cual ya me pude dar cuenta que ya me eligió para ser su compañero. Rodé los ojos y volví la mirada a mi libro, mientras Surge comenzaba a leer y hacer preguntas.

-En la electricidad, ¿que significa el "v"? —Preguntó y yo me lleve la palma en la cabeza, ¡eso se aprendía en 6to grado!

-Voltaje. —Respondí como si fuera obvio.

-Incorrecto. ¿Y tú Blue, que significa "v"?

-¿Ah... Voltaje? —Repitió ella.

-¡Correcto! ¡Como siempre tan bonita y brillante, linda Blue!

Okay, ese profesor me odia y yo lo odio, ¡Ah, odio mutuo! Es el mejor de todos. Pero me desespera cómo coquetea con Blue, digo, ¿quién se cree que es para hablarle así? Digo, el ni la conoce. Yo la conozco desde hace mucho y jamás osé hablarle así a ella. Arrugé mi papel en seña de furia y Blue posó su mano en mi hombro, haciendo entender que me calmara, bueno, no es la primera vez que me pongo así cuando Surge habla así con Blue, creo que es la vigésima vez en todo el año.

Me calmé y solté la hoja mientras a Blue se le delineaba una sonrisa.

-Calma, deberías acostumbrarte... —Me dijo con un aire tranquilizador aunque ni que sirviera para calmarme.

-¡Pero si es un pedófilo! —Grité y Surge volteó a mirarme mal, se giró a paso lento. Se detuvo en mi mesa y me miró detenidamente.

-¿Quién es el pedófilo, Green? —Me preguntó. Con voz lenta y pausada pronuncié:

-Usted, teniente Surge.

La clase entera dijo un "OHHHH" haciendo como sí tendría una batalla con él. Ojalá si tuviera una batalla con el, no estaría mal. Surge golpeó mi mesa con sus dos palmas, haciendo saltar a Blue.

-¿Que dijo? A la dirección, Oak.

-Hmpf. No cambia el hecho que seas pedófilo.

-DIJE QUE A LA DIRECCIÓN POR LO QUE RESTA DE MI HORA. RED, TÚ VAS CON ÉL.

-¿POR QUÉ SI NO HE HECHO NADA?

-¡QUE VAYAS!

Ah sí, olvidé mencionar que Surge odia más a Red que a mí, en realidad Koga es el que más me odia, Surge apenas es el 1% del odio de Koga. Y lo más gracioso es que ni sé qué les hice para odiarme, es raro, sobretodo no sé porqué odia a Red, si es buen chico. Tal vez idiota, lento, retrasado, no inteligente, inocente... Pero buen chico al fin.

Surge nos echó de su clase y comencé a caminar con Red hacia la dirección en un reconfortante y bello silencio. Hasta que...

-Oye Green.

Y mi bellísimo silencio se iba cómo llegó. Me detuve y volteé a ver a Red, esperando explicación con la mirada.

-Deberías dejar de sobreproteger a Blue.

Lo miré raro. ¿yo, sobreprotejo a Blue? Nah, el único sobreprotector es Silver con su manía de '¡NO TOQUES A MI PRIMA!' O algo así, el punto es que yo nunca sobreprotegí a Blue.

-¿De qué hablas Red?

-Que cada vez que pasa algo saltas a defenderla. Si Surge le coquetea, la defiendes. Si va a la terraza, vas con ella diciendo que temes que salte de ella. —Hizo una pausa, mientras seguía mirandolo. —La dejas en su casa y ves que entre por más que son vecinos. Creo que debes entender que ella ya no es la misma de hace 6 años. —Culminó dejandome pensativo.

-Mentiroso.

-Claro que no Green, es la ver...

-Ya no hablemos del tema y volvamos a clase, Surge salió.

Dije desviandome del tema y volviendo a la clase, al parecer era cierto, aún creía que Blue era inocente y no se sabía proteger para nada, pero qué digo? Así no soy yo. Red es idiota así que sólo lo ignoré y entré a la clase, me senté en mi lugar y Blue comenzó a mirarme extrañada, volteé a verla y continuaba así.

-¿Qué?

-Es que... Lamento que... Hayas ido a la dirección por mi... Mi culpa... —Culminó casi en un susurro.

Me quedé viendola y comencé a pensar que ella aún en el fondo era como antes. Negué haciendo referencia a que está bien y entró el otro profesor nuevo. O profesora creo... Ya que Gold acaba de decir:

-¡Que profesora tan bonita!

-Gold...

-¿Se llama Bugsy? Wow, pero que nombre feo para chica tan bonita!

-GOLD! —Escuché que Crystal gritó y el otro se calló. —Es un hombre.

Gold abrió los ojos y sonreí ante la confusión que tenía el pobre.

-Es... Es... ¿¡Travesti?! —Gritó y toda la clase estalló en risa, sobretodo Blue y Red mientras volví mi mirada al profesor que no escuchó eso.

-Buenos días chicos, soy el profesor Bugsy—Se presentó mientras yo veía a Gold meciéndose en posición fetal por confundir el género del profesor. A Bugsy se le caía una gota por la cabeza al ver a Gold así. —Abran sus libros en la página 48...

Abrimos el libro en tal página y Bugsy empezó a pasearse por todos los asientos, explicando sobre un insecto llamado Scyther o algo así que existió hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh! Es el insecto que parecía que tenía alas pero no sabía volar, ¿estoy en lo cierto profesor Bugsy? —Escuché decir a Sapphire mientras Bugsy se giraba sorprendido y con los ojos brillando hacia ella, corriendo a su lugar para empezar a hablar sobre la naturaleza y los insectos, ya que Sapphire parecía ser bióloga, mientras a mí se me resbalaba una gota ante la escena que hacían Bugsy y Sapphire, hablando maravillados.

Blue comenzó a tocarme, y me giré a ver que quería.

-¿Haremos el trabajo juntos, no?

-Aunque diga no, lo harías conmigo. —Dije mientras ella reía porque era cierto

Se giro hacia Red y Yellow quienes hablaban animadamente.

-¿Ustedes harán juntos?

-¡Sí!

Nuevamente ella se echó a reír pícaramente porque fantaseaba con confesiones amorosas entre esos dos. Digo, es probable pues no sé, están juntos siempre. Luego, ella se giró hacia un Gold traumado y hacia Crystal, haciendo la misma pregunta y recibiendo la respuesta, así hasta con Silver y Kotone, Sapphire y Ruby o tal vez Bugsy… Bueno, eso no importaba, pero siempre recibía las mismas cosas y se echaba a reír. La clase de Bugsy fue un desperdicio de tiempo porque quedó hablando con Sapphire en toda la clase.

Una vez Bugsy se fue, llego Whitney. ¡Oh Dios, líbrame de esa chica inmadura! ¿No me creen lo de inmadura? Pues, solamente vean a Yellow ahora…

-¿Hice bien mi trabajo Whitney-san?

-Sí, está perfecto. Aunque, tienes una falla aquí—Apuntó señalando el cuaderno —El área del triangulo es pi por radio al cuadrado.

-Am… No Whitney-san, ese es el del círculo…

-¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL? —Exclamó de repente Whitney, asustando a Yellow, esto se pone raro…

-¿Hmm?

-¿POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ YELLOW? ¿POR QUÉ? —Dijo llorando mientras yo me llevaba la palma a la frente

Yellow empezó a lagrimear y luego estalló en llanto, así que Red fue a consolarla.

-¡RED-SAN, HICE LLORAR A WHITNEY-SAN! —Gritó mientras yo comenzaba a mirarla extraño, digo, ya eran dos personas llorando en el aula y… Agh, ni sé por qué me preocupo. El timbre sonó, avisando mi liberación de colegio. No, Blue se viene conmigo para la tarea del pedófilo, digo, Surge así que aún no era libre del todo.

-¡Ya tengo una idea para el proyecto! —Exclamó feliz, y yo aprendí a valorar cada segundo del silencio, nunca sabrás cuando alguien te lo arrebatará hablando.

-¿Y cuál es, chica ruidosa? —Dije mientras ella hacía un puchero pero se le pasó y una sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios. Eso no tiene buena pinta...

-¡DEBEMOS EMPAREJAR A NUESTROS AMIGOS! —Me gritó. Definitivamente ya no tiene buena pinta. Suspiré hondo y conté hasta 10, así para volver a hablarle a Blue sin gritar.

-Y… ¿Cómo ayudará eso al proyecto? —Pregunté finalmente.

-Pues, el asalta cunas, digo, Surge. —Dijo ella mientras yo me echaba a reír, ella me miró sorprendida y quedé con cara de '¿Qué pasa?' —Te reíste Green, ¡Te reíste! —Me dijo saltando en un abrazo.

-Ni que fuera algo de otro mundo.

-Tú nunca ríes.

-Ah verdad…

-Jajaja, eres tan simpático Green.

Dijo riéndose Blue mientras que me quedé mirándola, imaginando a la vieja Blue con lágrimas en los ojos y el vestido negro, abrazando a su peluche. Sacudí mi cabeza y le hice un ademan para que continuara con su idea, a lo que se acordó de lo que decía y continúo.

-Surge saben que los opuestos se atraen. Pero, ¿por qué?

-Hay una explicación científica para eso, sabes…

-SHHHH, QUE NO VES? ESTA EN FRENTE DE TUS OJOS!

-No veo nada...

-Pues este es el caso Green: Emparejaremos a nuestros amigos y serán como nuestros muñecos de prueba. Basándonos en los resultados terminaremos el trabajo y haremos una maqueta o carpeta, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vaya, tienes coherencia en tu cerebro aún.

Dije riéndome de ella, pues en el fondo sabía que aquella idea estaba bien pero burlarme de vez en cuando viene bien. Ella refunfuñó un buen rato y luego me estiró en dirección a Ciudad Verde, si bien pienso quiere comenzar con Yellow. Suspiré y me deje llevar, ese día sería muy, muy largo.

Llegamos a la casa de Yellow, dónde yo sugerí tocar la puerta, pero como siempre alguien no me escuchó y pateó la puerta, asustando a Yellow.

Me disculpé en nombre de Blue mientras ella se iba a sentar en la cama de Yellow, yo tomé asiento en el sillón mientras Yellow iba con Blue.

-Muy bien Yellow, yo sé que te gusta Red. –Blue le dijo mientras yo abría los ojos, no podía ser tan directa.

-N-no no é-el no me gusta pa-para nada. –Contestó sonrojada Yellow, oh Yellow, si supieras que Blue ama que las chicas se sonrojen para luego comenzar a joderlas con el chico de sus sueños.

-Bueno, hay algo que debo decirte. –Dijo en tono serio Blue, lo cual me asustó un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¿Sí?

-Yo soy… -Dijo tomando un aspecto sombrío. –Tu padre.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO ES CIERTO! ES IMPOSIBLE!

-BUSCA EN TU INTERIOR YELLOW!

-Blue, deja de jugar y haz lo que debíamos hacer. –Dije parando el intento de plagio a Star Wars.

-Aw, aguafiestas. –Dijo Blue, volviendo a centrarse en el tema. –Tu quedarás con Red pase lo que pase.

Suspiré mientras veía que Yellow se encogía de hombros y se sonrojaba en su lugar, comenzando a balbucear cosas sin sentido, pero sabrá dios porqué Blue la entendía.

-Yellow, debes entender que Misty es una PROFESORA. Le despedirían si intenta algo con Red. –Le retó Blue y yo miré sorprendido a como entendió lo que ella dijo, digo, para mí Yellow solo decía "adjahfkshdk"

-¿Entonces tengo oportunidad? –Vi ilusión en Yellow, mientras Blue la tomaba de los hombros y asentía. Yellow sonrió y Blue se levantó para arrastrarme a la salida.

Blue me soltó y se giró a hablarme

-Ahora te toca a ti. –Me dijo sonriendo.

-¿No debías prepararla para su cita? —Dije mientras a Blue se le iluminaba el rostro y me aplaudía.

-¡Ya pensaste en una cita! Ese es Green. —Me habló emocionada y entró a la casa nuevamente y tiraba mucha ropa por todos lados logrando buscar un conjunto para Yellow. Yellow sólo miraba con una gota en la cabeza y fue a cambiarse.

Justo cuando ya quería dormir, Yellow salió con una remera roja y un jean oscuro mientras Blue aplaudía emocionada.

-Ahora arreglaremos una cita con Red y primeros muñecos de prueba listos. —Habló Blue mientras yo le miraba mal puesto que no debía decir lo de muñecos de prueba.

-Blue, vamónos. —Dije agarrandola del brazo y yendome hacia la casa de Red.

Una vez allí, tuve que hacer lo que hacía Blue. Me senté en la cama frente a Red, encarándolo así.

-¿Qué pasa Green?

-A ti te gusta Yellow, no lo niegues.

-Claro, es una muy buena amiga.

-¿Amiga?

-Si, amiga.

Oh... Necesitaré toda mi paciencia con este niño tan inocente. Suspiré hondo y le hice un ademán de manos a Blue indicando que se fuera y me vino a preguntar porqué

-Debes seguir ayudando a Yellow, yo me quedo aquí y tu te vas.

Blue asintió saliendo de la casa, dejándome con el inocente y retrasado, quiero decir Red. Y a todo esto, ¿qué demonios hago ahora? ¡Nunca acepté hacer esto! Maldición, maldición.

-Muy bien Red, ¿tú estás enamorado de Yellow? –Dije intentando parar todo este juego que me estaba cansando y por no decir que irritando.

Red se sonrojó y comenzó a decir "dsadaskjfaf" nuevamente… ¿Qué se cree este tipo? ¿Qué yo soy Blue? JAJAJA que inocente.

-A ver. Hagamos lo fácil. A ti te gusta Yellow, saldrás en una cita y listo, me arreglas la vida, querido muñeco de pruebas. –Hablé mientras al parecer a el ni le importó lo de muñecos de prueba, si no lo de la cita con ella.

-¿Cita?

-¿Eres sordo o qué Red?

-Ay ya, no te pongas malhumorado.

Suspiré hondamente y conté hasta… Meh, al diablo contar, le proporcioné un buen golpe a Red que lo hizo devolverme y empezar un pleito que hace mucho no teníamos, quedamos así casi toda la tarde, hasta que nos separamos con algún moretón por la cara.

Blue llegó y se sorprendió al vernos con moretones mientras Red reía rascándose la nuca y yo por mi parte simplemente suspiraba. Ella me estiró del brazo para avisarme que ya era de noche y debíamos volver a mi casa a anotar los resultados del experimento, o al menos parte de ello.

-Green, préstame tu lápiz. –Me dijo Blue, yo le extendí el lápiz para luego reprocharle.

-¿Qué no tienes tu propio lápiz? –Dije ayúdandola a estirar la cartulina para el proyecto. Ella me miró mal y luego se rio, mientras comenzamos a escribir las experiencias vividas con los sujetos de prueba y como reaccionaban ante una insinuación.

Lo que me hizo pensar, Red y Yellow no son opuestos, ¿así que cual era el sentido de esto?

-Pero Red y Yellow no son opuestos.

-Claro que lo son. –Me respondió algo molesta como si no lo viera. –¿Qué no ves? Ella es la típica chica inocente y no segura de sí misma y él el confiado, seguro de si mismo y lalala. ¡OPUESTOS!

Me gritó y yo me tapé los oídos, ¿recuerdan que dije que no soportaría otro grito? Pues, no se como no me quedo sordo aún. AÚN.

Fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para beber y comer, invité a Blue un poco y me comenzó a dar sueño. Fui de nuevo a la cocina a guardar los cubiertos y noté que ya eran las 23:30, por lo cual decidí echar a Blue de mi casa.

Cuando fui a echarla con una escoba, la encontré durmiendo sobre la cartulina y no sé porqué no la levanto aún, y en serio no sé que hago poniéndola bien y acostándola en MI SOFÁ.

Bueno, mañana sería otro día y ya debía dormir, así que cerré la puerta y le apagué la luz, yéndome a mi cama.

* * *

**_¡Listo! Cap 2. xD Creo que salió largo.._**

**_Pero responderé Reviews._**

**_Rakzo: NONONO, NEGACIÓN NO, GREEN ES HETERO YO LO SÉ YO LO SÉ YO LO SÉ -rincón emo- espero que te guste este cap(?_**

**_Red'n'Yellow: NUNCA TE PLAGIARÍA D: Primero muerta (?)_**

**_Sísisisi, el punto de vista de Green es complicado, maldito tsundere lindo :c pero, Blue como Yellow se vería tierna:c xDD! Y claro, Silver celoso es hermoso x3 PERO NO ME GUSTA EL CHOSEN ._. sólo me gusta silver jojojo xD_**

**_Y antes de continuar respondiendo reviews, debo decir... POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HAY DOS SAPPHYS?! ._._**

**_Sapphy 1: Gracias, aquí tienes tu continuación ;u;_**

**_Sapphy 2: NO TE ATRAGANTES CON EL PAN, MUJER D:! Gracias por amar mi fic (?) Si, puse a la chica con complejo de coletas :'D No te mueras, tu ermozidad le haría falta al mundo (?)._**

**_Listo, terminé con los reviews xD_**

**_Ahora debo decir, que pienso hacer un one-shot que cambiará drásticamente mi forma de escribir (o sea cosas drogadas y sin sentido :'DDD). No, no escribiré lemon, claro que no, aun soy inocente joder ._. solo esperenlo x3 hasta otro cap!_**


	3. VS Red y Yellow

Un día nuevo iniciaba y eso significaba para mí otro día lleno de ruido, profesores inmaduros y para el colmo ahora debo aguantar a una chica ruidosa y a mis muñecos de prueba. Bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno y para Blue de paso, quién por cierto no ha despertado.

Fui donde Blue dormía y me senté enfrente de ella, colocando la taza y un paquete de galletas que siempre me pide. La miré fijamente mientras dormía, se veía tan... ¡Silenciosa! Ah, si pudiera ser así siempre. Y recordé que debíamos ir al colegio, así que decidí despertarla.

-Blue. —La llamé, intentando despertarla.

-Hmmm. —Me dijo dándome la espalda y se acomodó mejor.

-Blue.

Esta vez me ignoró olímpicamente, así que algo irritado volví a probar.

-Blue.

-Hmmm.

-Red está besando a Yellow.

-¿QUÉ? ¿EN DÓNDE? —Gritó maravillada y despertándose al instante, solo para encontrarse con que no era cierto.

-En tus sueños, claro está. —Dije extendiendole su taza.

-¿Café con leche?

-Sí.

-¿Más café y menos leche?

-Sí.

-¿Una cucharada y media de ázucar?

-Sí.

-¿Galletitas oreo?

-Sí.

-¿De chocolate rellena de vainilla?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes que hago esto para irritarte? —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo me levantaba de mi asiento.

-Por supuesto. —Respondí mientras ella empezaba a desayunar.

Fui a buscar mis zapatos y le tiré su cartera a Blue, quién la agarró como un acto de reflejo.

Daisy por su parte estaba durmiendo como siempre así que decidí bajar más mi tono de voz, de seguro estaba muy cansada. Fui a la sala para indicarle a Blue que nos fuerámos, cosa que obedeció y nos fuimos mientras ella comía sus oreos que por cierto NO ME QUIZO INVITAR. Y SON COMO 12 GALLETAS.

Una vez en el colegio, llegamos a hacer la formación y hoy le tocaba hablar a Surge y Koga. ¡Oh Dios, por qué haces hablar a esos dos?!

Koga subió al escenario y Surge igual. Ah sí, ¿mencioné que hay un escenario? O tal vez no lo es, pero es una plataforma con escaleras y es amplio, para mí eso es un escenario. Suspiré hondamente mientras ellos agarraban el micrófono y hablaban ante todo el colegio.

-Buenos días chicos, como sabrán, el profesor Surge mandó a todos los grados la tarea de los opuestos, ¿no?

-Si. -Respondimos todos al unísono.

-El límite es hasta el viernes, si es que faltan por algún motivo podrán entregarlo el Lunes. EXCEPTO USTED, SR. OAK. —Me gritó Koga desde el escenario, causando que yo me empiece a irritar y mandara mi palma por la frente. —Con usted no habrá excepción, sí o sí lo entrega el viernes.

Suspiré hondamente y cuando iba subir al escenario a golpear un buen rato a Koga y Surge, Red y Blue empezaron a jalarme para que no vaya a hacer nada malo. Malditos aguafiestas.

Subimos a la clase, dónde llego la maestra que a Blue no le cae bien: Sabrina. Debo decir que ella no me cae bien tampoco, desde que llegó nunca me cayó bien. Si era por mi le tiraba mi cuaderno por la cara.

Ella, Sabrina, entró en la clase, saludando a todos como de costumbre, menos a Blue, me saludó hasta a mí! Digo, nadie nunca nota mi presencia.

-Buenos días chicos... Como saben, yo tengo poderes psiquícos y...

-Cof cof, MAGIA BARATA cof cof. —Respondió Blue mientras yo reía por lo bajo.

-LAS QUE NO TIENEN PADRES NO PUEDEN HABLAR.

Eso me hizo tener más ganas de gritarle a Sabrina. Blue era sensible en ese tema, así que cuando iba protestar escuché a Blue respondiéndole.

-Las que usan implantes en los pechos tampoco.

Y de nuevo, toda la clase hizo un "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH" mientras yo, por mi parte miraba sorprendido a Blue, normalmente ella se echaría a llorar o algo, pero vaya que me dio risa esto.

-A la Dirección, Blue.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella es linda naturalmente y tu tienes implantes, Sabrina? —Dije porque me parecía injusto que la mande a la Dirección.

-Tú también, Oak. —Me dijo mientras se giraba sonrojada, al parecer nunca iba reconocer que SÍ usaba implantes.

Me levante de mi silla seguido de Blue, quién reía y reía ante lo dicho por mí. Una vez afuera, chocamos los cinco. Si había algo que los dos amabamos hacer era humillar a Sabrina y nos salía bien, sinceramente me sorprende el hecho del cual no nos hayan expulsado aún, creo que es la 382062385° vez que humillamos a esa chica, ¡Y es divertido!

Mientras caminábamos a la Dirección, Blue me agarró y me llevó a otro lugar, atrás del escenario para ser precisos. Yo, me incomodé porque nos iban a retar más pero ella parecía feliz. Me asusté porque me obligó a sentarme en el suelo y quién sabe de dónde sacó una bolsa enorme con lapices de colores y un papel enorme. Y peor, estaban las caras de nuestros amigos emparejados.

-Muy bien Green, aquí tenemos a muñeco de prueba 1 y muñeco de prueba 2, o sea Red y Yellow. —Dijo señalando las imagenes de Red y Yellow y uniéndolas. —Esta tarde tú me acompañarás al parque, con Red y Yellow. —Con un lapiz empezó a trazar la foto de Yellow y uniéndola con la de Red, mientras yo miraba un tanto confuso. —Diremos que nos tenemos que ir, ¡Pero no lo haremos! Los dejaremos ahí para emparejarlos, los dejaremos exactamente en la rueda de la fortuna, o sea estarán juntitos en una cabina, y luego y luego y luego —Ella empezó a dibujar la línea de Red, uniendo a Yellow y cuando se encontraban comenzó a garabatear un círculo, con lo que al parecer me quería decir que se besaron o se mataron entre sí.

-Okay... Y...

-Y luego, empezaremos a emparejar a Silver y Kotone, a Ruby y Sapphire y a Gold y Crystal. —Dijo interrumpiendome nuevamente, volviendo a trazar y al final con el círculo, o sea la parte dónde se matan todos entre todos.

-Y... Ejem... Debemos hacer esto... ¿ANTES DEL VIERNES?

-Pero claro que sí Green.

-Agh... Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende? (N/A: SÍ, QUIÉN LAS ENTIENDE?! ah re que soy mujer xDDDDDD) Pero bueno, y entonces comenzamos a...

-¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI PRIMA EN UN RINCÓN OSCURO? —Me gritó Silver de repente, lo que hizo que salte en mi lugar algo agitado, mientras pude ver que Kotone lo jalaba para dejarnos en paz.

-¡Mira si te quieren dar un sobrino, Silver! —Comentó ella mientras me giraba a ver a Blue, quien estaba... Bueno, la palabra roja no alcanza a describir su cara en ese momento. Me levanté furioso y aparté a Silver quién me miraba... Demasiado mal.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? —Pregunté a Silver, mientras vi a Kotone jalándolo nuevamente, fallando obviamente.

-Estoy intentando freír tu cerebro usando la fuerza. —Me dijo mientras llevaba sus dos dedos a la cabeza y comenzaba a fulminarme con la mirada, lo miré raro e hice un ademán a Blue para que se levantara mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otro lado.

¿Qué les dije? Silver es el único sobreprotector, aparte es idiota, digo, ¿quién demonios usa la fuerza para freír cerebros? Yo la usaría para agarrar el control remoto.

Una vez terminó el recreo, nos mandaron temprano a casa porque había una fulmigación, pero para mí era malo, ¿por qué? Más horas con Blue emparejando a nuestros amigos.

Así que apenas llegamos, invitamos a Red y Yellow a salir con nosotros al parque, y luego dejarlos como completos idiotas enamorados que son. Fuimos ahí, Blue me obligó a comprarle globos, algodón de ázucar, peluches... Oh, cómo sabe malgastar la plata esta chica. Luego de jugar un rato con las mentes de Red y Yellow, definitivamente los dejamos allí, en la rueda de la fortuna.

Nos escondimos en un arbusto, yo miraba tranquilamente hacia el cielo para distraerme mientras Blue veía atentamente cada movimiento, cualquiera creería que era una acosadora en acción.

Una vez yo me perdía en el cielo, escuché un grito alarmado de Blue mientras me atraía hacia ella.

-¡AZUL 99, AZUL 99!

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ES AZUL 99?

-EL CÓDIGO QUE RED ESTÁ CERCA DE YELLOW!

-¿TENEMOS CÓDIGOS?

-LOS ACABO DE INVENTAR GREEN. AZUL 99!

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza en forma de decepción ante la idiotez de mi querida amiga, y luego me dediqué a mirar a Red y Yellow quienes estaban bien juntos, al parecer Yellow se había caído dormida o desmayada ante el movimiento y Red como idiota solo se ríe nervioso. Ay Red, hay veces en la cual me dan ganas de darte un buen puñetazo... Bueno, siempre lo quiero hacer y esta no es la excepción. Blue miraba maravillada, demasiado diría yo hasta que se bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna y Red tuvo que cargar a Yellow.

Miré atentamente. Red cargaba a Yellow como princesa, y entonces le susurré un plan a Blue.

-Blue...

Luego de contar el plan, ella me sonrío ampliamente y empezamos el plan. Yo, por mi parte salí de mi escondite y saludé a Red. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, y justo cuando iba pronunciar algo le metí un buen golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente con Yellow en brazos. Aunque no quería hacer, debía decir ese ridículo código.

-Azul 99...

-¡Ya voy! —Gritó Blue, sacando una bolsa y metiendo a Red y Yellow, solamente dejando sus cabezas para respirar. Y los llevamos a un vestuario, dónde Blue eligió unos vestidos de casados y se los pusimos, obviamente no le sacamos la ropa, eso sería muy de violadores. Se la pusimos y ambos quedaron como novio y novia. Bueno, ya estaban emparejados, era un gran paso, ¿No?

* * *

**_Creo que me quedó algo cortito... Pero buaaaaaaaano._**

**_Si pueden ver que hay parodias pequeñas de The Big Bang Theory xD, la primera parte cuando Sheldon trabaja en Cheesecake Factory y cuando Sheldon quiere freír el cerebro de Leonard usando la fuerza xD_**

**_Diré algo que no tiene nada que ver pero lo debo decir y es que:_**

**_Cuando me case, y deba entrar por la puerta con el vestido siempre suenan canciones GAAAYS y románticas, y yo pensé: OH DIOS MIO CUANDO ME CASE SONARÁ LA MARCHA IMPERIAL DJLFDLSHGJD y y va ser re épico y me sentiré poderosa y y matare a mi futura esposo (si, sé que yo seré el macho de la relación, eso es obvio, así que yo seré el esposo y el la esposa(?) y le diré: SOY TU PADREE y será incesto o.o okay ya pasó el momento, PERO AAHH CASARSE CON LA MARCHA IMPERIAL DE FONDO *Q* CHUN CHUN CHUN CHUN CHUN!_**

**_Ahora a responder reviews xD_**

**_Guest: Oh mai gash, a mi nunca me odio ningún profesor, soy amada *O*... Mentira, ni saben que existo :yaoming: OMFG, MUERTE A LOS GAMERS QUE USAN UBERS. ELLOS MERECEN MORIR. Y NO DEBEMOS TENER PIEDAD. D': Y al parecer no, no le enseñaron xD_**

**_Mireya DxC: OH POR DIOS XDD Juro que cuando leí lo de "He oído de ella en estos lares de FF" me imaginé ese meme de Jack Sparrow que dice "Eres el peor administrador que he oído hablar" y el otro como de "... PERO HAS OÍDO HABLAR DE MÍ" XDDD! No tengo idea del porqué ._. Okay, yendo a tu review, en serio también es de tus favoritos este shipping? OW TE ADORO, ERES MI NUEVA HERMANA. (?) Y no menciones del beso, que si era por mí ya los hacía que se casaran en el primer cap, pero como soy una maldita loca acelerada me dije a mi misma: "Bueno Kari, sos una jodida loca acelerada porque hablas rápido, tocas el piano rápido, escribís rápido y haces todo rápido, así que harás un fic de ocho caps y serán desarrollos algo lentos, SI NO NO HAY MARCHA IMPERIAL POR UN MES" y yo como de: sí subconsciencia, lo que usted diga (?) xD! Yay, aún soy inocente *-* No soy la única! :'D. ... LAS SAPPHYS NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS!_**

**_Red'n'Yellow: ¿En serio me metí en el papel de Green? Cómo que este tsundere es demasiado difícil de manejar, cuando hago algo que no es muy de Green borro todo y vuelvo a iniciar ._. xD, Es que no sé, Surge de pedófilo sería TAN COOL XD!. Si, lo de Whitney es lo peor, recuerdo que cuando jugué Oro/Plata y Soul Silver me debilitó casi todo mi equipo y luego la mate con Feraligatr, y ella me dijo "CRUEL!" y yo como de: wat, are you serious? MATASTE A MI PINCHE EQUIPO Y ME DICES CRUEL?! D': . En un cap de Pokespe hacen una parodia de Star Wars (o es mi punto de vista) cuando Sird (creo que era ella) dice: "El Sr. Giovanni es tu padre" y Silver "NOO, NO ES CIERTO, ES IMPOSIBLE!" y yo me eché a reír por 3 horas ;u; En serio, sé que era un momento serio y yo ahí riendome mal D': XD Si Green dice que fue su idea le pone 0 xD! Espero que te haya gustado este cap :3_**

**_NoahTheHedgehog: ¡Gracias! El punto de vista de Green se me pasó de repente *O* Espero que te guste el cap xD _**

**_Anormal-Snivy: OMG TENGO UN FAN (?) okno xD! Que bueno que los hayas leído, porque después que me hackearon se borró casi todas mis historias ;u; y yo como de wat the hell D': tarde 4 horas en recuperar mi setsi cuenta. xD Y si, NO HAY FICS OLDRIVAL! Y nunca me canso de leer los que ya existen xD OH NO, ME IMAGINE A SURGE VESTIDO DE HYPNO, SALVAME ARCEUS DE ESTE TRAUMA OLKFJSJLF D':! Sisisi lo saqué de Drake y Josh lo del voltaje xD, claro que habrá Green celoso, a su manera. Es mi fic, así que Green puede ser celoso *o* Y si quiero hago que Giratina baje del cielo Y LOS MATE A TODOS JOJOJO(?) claro que lo hago de 8, no te mataré no te preocupes xD!_**

**_Manuel Baez: Gracias (?) A mi me gusta mucho los fics de escuela too! Pero no sé si poner a los de Sinnoh, dejame pensar... Y lo de PearlxPlatina o DiaxPearl solo debo decir... OYE, TRANQUILO VIEJO! SI ME SACAS LOS INTESTINOS AL MENOS VENDELOS AL MERCADO NEGRO (?) Mis intestinos se merecen más que un cuervo, o sea que pedo(?) no mentira xDDDDDD Pero lo del mercado negro lo digo en serio, si me matas al menos llevalos allí x'D espero que sea de tu agrado el cap y pensaré lo del trío de Sinnoh._**

**_SaRashi: Hi!(? OMG SÍ, MALDITO GREEN BIPOLAR, ME CUESTA ESCRIBIR CON SU PERSONALIDAD. oh dios mio, es cierto, le falta música, LE FALTA MÚSICA OH POR DIOS, QUE HARÉ CON MI VIDA, NO LE HE PUESTO MÚSICA AAAHHH D:! Ya veré que hacer con la música xD, espero un review tuyo. (?)_**

**_*se va setsimente caminando con la marcha imperial de fondo* _**

**_PD: Oh arceus como odié a Red en el monte plateado, cada vez que ganaba a mi Feraligatr estaba como: OJALÁ TE CAIGAS DEL MONTE PLATEADO RED, SI, Y TU CHARIZARD TE DESOBEDEZCA HIJO DE LA DKGLJDGKL hasta que lo gané y lo ame. FIN XD_**


	4. Vs Red y Yellow 2

**_Pokémon no es mío._**

**_Y SI NO ES MÍO, NO SERÁ DE NADIE. *sale a matar gente* okno xD_**

* * *

Luego de estar unos momentos sin hacer nada, esperando que Red y Yellow despertaran, mientras yo jugaba con mis dedos haciendo círculos por el piso, Blue estaba golpeando el piso con la suela de su zapato, mostrando cuan impacientada estaba. Cada 3 segundos exclamaba algo como "¿Qué demonios tardan tanto en despertar?" o "¡Malditos flojos! ¡El sol ya salió!" Y los zarandeaba. Que dulce es Blue. Y justo cuando estaba por tirar un jarrón a los pobres, despertaron ambos, para suerte de ellos, ya que Blue nunca tiene piedad.

-¿Green? ¿Blue…? ¿No qué se habían ido? –Preguntó Yellow, al parecer aún no notaba que estaba con un vestido blanco. Claro que no duró, ya que se tocó y lo descubrió, y luego miró a Red, vestido de novio. Se sonrojó hasta no poder más y yo comencé a reír por lo bajo por la cómica reacción de Yellow.

-Aja, ¿no que se habían ido? Siguen aquí. –Red dijo enojado, pues nunca soportaba una mentira. Y cómo saben, cierta persona de ojos rojos ES LENTO, así que como notan ni se da cuenta del vestido de Yellow o de que el está vestido de novio.

-Red… -Blue señaló a Yellow, a lo que Red miró a ella y al fin notó, o eso creo, que ella estaba vestida de novia.

-Vaya Yellow, ese vestido de novia te queda lindísimo. –Red le dijo y observé que Yellow se enrrojecía muchísimo.

-R-red-san…

…

…

…

-¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁS VESTIDA DE NOVIA? ¿CON QUIÉN TE CASAS? –Vi como Red zarandeaba a Yellow apresuradamente, mientras Yellow parecía querer vomitar y tanto Blue como yo estrellamos las palmas de nuestras manos por la frente. -¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO AVISASTE, YELLOW?

Claro, que el idiota no tenía idea que ÉL era el novio.

-Pss, Red. –Llamó Blue, el volteó y ella estaba señalando su traje. - ¿Ya entiendes?

-… ¿Yo soy el novio? –Rió el, para luego quedarse unos segundos pensando y vi que se ponía colorado como Yellow. -¡OH DIOS MÍO!

-Red…san… -Al parecer, Yellow quería decir algo, pero no podía.

Indiqué a Blue para irnos afuera y dejar a los tórtolos en su mundo de cursilería, aunque claro, que mi querida amiga no pensaba lo mismo que yo ya que cuando salimos, ella me estiró para ir a la ventana, así observando a Red y Yellow. Ellos hablaban y por alguna razón u otra Blue empezó a doblar lo que decían.

-Yo, Yellow... Jajaja... Te amo. –Dijo Blue llevándose la mano a la garganta así cambiando su tono de voz a la de Red. Claro que Blue solo doblaba lo que ella pensaba que decían. –¡Oh Red-san! ¡Yo también! Pero pero, ¿estás seguro de eso? –Ella volvió a cambiar su tono de voz, mientras yo miraba totalmente sorprendido porque bueno, ¡Parecía que de verdad decían eso! Y para el colmo Blue hacia los mismos gestos, por lo cuál me asusté un poco... Sólo un poco, además, ¿quién no se asusta con esto? –Sí Yellow, nunca hablé más en serio. –Me dijo posando su mano en mi hombro, cómo acababa de hacer Red con Yellow. –Red-san... –Dijo poniendo tono meláncolico, sin soltar mi hombro. –No hacen falta más palabras, Yellow. –Dicho esto me abrazó tal y como Red hacía, me pareció divertido... Sólo un poco, así que correspondí el abrazo. Ella se sorprendió y nos separamos, mientras ella comenzaba a reír ante lo que hizo recién.

Una vez Red y Yellow salieron del vestuario ya tenían su ropa normal y estaban felizmente hablando de no se qué. Blue saludó y puso su típica cara pícara para ir a preguntar que sucedió.

-Hola chicos. –Saludó Red de mejor humor.

-Hola. –Saludé yo, mientras Blue comenzaba a reír.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó ella feliz.

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Ya son novios?

-¿Eh? –Preguntaron Red y Yellow confusos.

-No se hagan. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí adentro?

-Le hice oler a Yellow mi perfume.

-¿En un abrazo?

-Aja, dijo que no lo olía bien cuando puse mi mano en su hombro así que ahí fue el abrazo.

Vi que Blue palidecía instantáneamente y yo también palidecí igual, digo, deje que Blue me abrazara sólo por esto. Así que instantáneamente intenté golpear a Red por tanta, tanta idiotez en una sola persona… Pero Blue tenía otra idea y me la contó en un susurro, asentí ante la idea y entonces salimos, el plan trataba de intentar nuevamente emparejar a Red con Yellow en el parque, sólo sin dejarlo allí atrapado con una Yellow mareada y vestida de novia. Ya aprendimos la lección y un error no se comete dos veces, ¿no?

Y así que fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna, esta vez no los dejamos solos, no… Luego, fuimos a algunos juegos y Red le regaló a Yellow un juguete de un hámster amarillo, yo tuve que comprarle a Blue uno de un conejo… Y de una tortuga… Y una larga lista de "etc". Finalmente, estamos yendo a…

-¿La montaña rusa? –Pregunté un poco nervioso, pues cada vez que vamos en montañas rusas mi mano termina azul de tanto que Blue la apretaba. Blue asintió felizmente y allí empecé a orar a todos los dioses para que proteja a mi mano.

-Claro. ¿Qué cosa mala puede pasar?

¿CÓMO QUE QUÉ COSA MALA? PUES TODO, PUEDO PERDER UNA MANO, YELLOW PUEDE VOMITAR, RED SE PUEDE ORINAR, YO PUEDO PERDER LA MANO DE TANTO QUE LA APRIETAS, PUEDO PERDER LA MANO… ¿YA DIJE QUE PUEDO PERDER LA MANO? Pero finalmente el único remedio fue asentir… Y subir.

Una vez en la montaña rusa, sabrá el creador de este lugar el porqué no trae cinturón de seguridad, comenzamos a subir y subir. Nosotros, Blue y yo íbamos atrás de Red y Yellow, solamente para ver lo que hacían. Táchennos de acosadores, pero recuerden que no era idea mía, es idea de Blue. Bueno, empezó a subir, lo cual es la parte que me gusta, pues mi mano aún sigue viva en esa parte, menos mal porque ya la estoy apreciando cómo si fuera mi hígado. Y entonces, comienza a bajar la montaña rusa y se incrementa la velocidad… 3… 2…

-¡GREEEEN! ¡VA MUY RÁPIDOO! –Me gritó Blue y yo hacía lo posible para que no agarrara mi mano que seguía sana, al mismo tiempo la miré con cara de obviedad.

-NO ME DIGAS, CREÍ QUE IBA LEEEENTOOOO. –Intenté hablar por la velocidad en la que iba esta horrible, horrible cosa.

-¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR QUE APENAS PUEDO HABLAAA-. –Red no pudo terminar su frase porque Yellow hizo algo que ni yo ni Blue y mucho menos Red esperaba. ¿Creen que besó a Red? No, sólo lo abrazó del miedo. –Ejem… Yellow…

-¡Reeeeeeeed, tengo mucho miedo! –Escuché que Yellow gritó aferrándose más a Red, Blue sonreía con superioridad y al parecer todos nos olvidamos que ESTAMOS EN UNA MONTAÑA RUSA CAYENDO A TODA VELOCIDAD Y MI MANO SE PUSO AZUL, ¿EN QUÉ MALDITO MOMENTO DEJÉ QUE MI MANO SEA SOSTENIDA POR BLUE?

AGH LOS ODIO A TODOS, A TODOS, TODOS TODOS TODOS NO HAY EXCEPCIÓN, HASTA QUE BAJE DE ESTA MONTAÑA SON TODOS UNOS MALDITOS.

Y… Cómo si fuera arte de magia ya bajamos de la montaña rusa. No sabía que tenía superpoderes eh. Y como siempre, bajé con mi mano azul y ella aún no la suelta, pero esta vez en vez de que Yellow terminara en el baño vomitando y Red buscando pantalones, Yellow estaba aún abrazada a Red. Aún tenía miedo, pues estaba temblando.

-Blue, deja a mi mano.

-No.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque me agrada que tu mano se vuelva azul. –Me contestó con una sonrisa malévola mientras yo la miraba mal, sigo odiándolos a todos.

-Agh, los odio a todos. –Pronuncié y enseguida llegó un chico a mirarme mal.

-¿Cómo me puedes odiar si es que no me conoces? –Me preguntó. Tenía una remera amarilla, una gorra azul y pantalones del mismo color, todo un niño.

-Ay, mis modales. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Joey*.

-Mucho gusto. –Dije estrechando su mano con la que tenía libre. –Te odio.

-¡Oye!

Dijo y se marchó con una rata a su lado, maldiciéndome en voz baja. Pff este idiota, cómo si fuera que no lo escucho.

(Joey es el nombre en Inglés de Joven Chano, el tipo que siempre nos jode con su rattata XDD)*

Cuando al fin Blue liberó mi mano ya los quería a todos. Sobretodo a mi mano, ella es la mejor de todas, y es mejor cuando NO ESTÁ AZUL. Y al fin, fuimos a tomar unos helados en la heladería, y cabe resaltar que Yellow ha estado tomando la mano de Red. Al parecer no era tan inocente como pensábamos. Llegamos a la heladería y Yellow estiró a Red hacia el mostrador, claro que Blue hizo lo mismo conmigo, sólo que me estiró de la remera, no de la mano pues… Al parecer tuvo piedad de mí.

-Red-san, quiero un helado de chocolate. –Pidió Yellow, señalando el mostrador con dicho sabor de helado.

-No hay problema. Yo quiero de chocolate también.

-¿Y por qué no compran uno y lo comen los dos juntos como una pareja? –Blue mencionó, echándose a reír luego de eso y yo me llevé la mano en la frente en forma de decepción, mientras Red y Yellow se sonrojaban pero bien que seguían de la manito.

-No molestes Blue. –Dijo Red comprando los helados.

-Hey. Aquí el único que puede decir "No molestes Blue" soy yo y únicamente yo, nadie más, porque yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo. –Dije molesto porque me robó mi frase, debía cobrar derechos de autor, ¿no?

-De acuerdo, Mojo Jojo. –Red se echó a reír unos momentos y tomó los helados, extendiéndome el de Blue y el mío.

Refunfuñé y Blue rió, llevándonos a la mesa que era para cuatro. Red se sentó con Yellow y yo obviamente tuve que sentarme al lado de Blue, comiendo el helado.

-Y bien… -Comencé tratando de crear un tema de conversación que no nos lleve a la montaña rusa. -¿Qué piensan hacer para el proyecto de asalta cu… Surge?

-Pues, yo le sugerí a Red-san hacer experimentos con animales opuestos.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó Blue algo confundida por la respuesta dada por Yellow.

-Es como, ya sabes, sí un caballo se lleva mal con una hembra es porque son opuestos, y los opuestos se atraen.

-Eso lo sé, Yellow, pero… ¿cómo emparejas a un caballo y una yegua? –Pregunté confuso.

-Pues, es simple. –Me respondió Red. –Los llevas a un establo, cierras la puerta, apagas la luz y entonces ellos empiezan a… a… -Red abrió enormemente los ojos como si hubiera sido traumado y por suerte yo ya capté la idea de que demonios hacen los caballos a oscuras en un establo, Blue igual y Red continuaba en shock traumático. –Creo que ya no quiero mi helado.

Obviamente, ¿quién quiere comer helado luego de imaginarte a unos caballos intentando crear un hijo?

Luego de eso, los próximos minutos fueron un silencio un tanto incómodo y un Red balbuceando las palabras "caballo" "establo" "oscuras" "haciendo un hijo" en un rincón de la sala dónde nos encontrábamos, pobre inocente Red.

Luego de que Red volviera y estuviera feliz nuevamente, como si no hubiera contado el suceso de los caballos. Pero de repente, su semblante se cubrió de seriedad y miró fijamente a Yellow. Blue estaba intrigada al igual que yo, pues Red nunca, reitero, nunca es serio, muy pocas veces lo es, y si ves a Red serio, prepárate a correr. Justo cuando íbamos a correr, Red sonrió y habló calmadamente a Yellow.

-Oye, Yellow. –Dijo Red, mirando sonriente a Yellow.

-¿S-s-s-sí Red? –Tartamudeó ella, al parecer también estaba por correr cuando vio a Red serio, aunque ahora se calmó, justo como yo y Blue.

-Quisieras… Ya sabes… ¿Salir conmigo? –Preguntó felizmente, yo me atraganté con el helado y Blue escupió el café que estaba tomando y sabrá dios de dónde lo sacó.

-Cof cof cof cof cof. –Dije dándome palmadas en el pecho para que corriera el helado, mientras Blue me golpeaba la espalda para el mismo resultado.

-¿Estás bien, Green? –Me preguntó asustada Blue.

-Aja, estoy bien, ¿PERO RED ESTÁ INVITANDO A YELLOW?

-Sí. Y bien Yellow, ¿qué dices?

-Pues… ¿No es esto una cita, Red-san?

-No, no lo es porque están Green y Blue acosándonos. –Dijo Red mandándonos miradas a nosotros dos, mientras Blue cerraba su puño.

-NO ES ACOSO, NO LO ES.

Claro que no lo es, Blue, sólo los seguimos muy de cerca y vemos todo lo que hacen… Eso no es acoso, claro que no…

-¿Te refieres a los dos… S-solos? –Prosiguió Yellow sonrojada.

-Ajam. ¿Qué dices? –Volvió a preguntar Red y vi que Blue cruzaba los dedos para que la respuesta de Yellow sea afirmativa.

-Sí.

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –Gritó Blue entusiasmada, su grito se oyó en todo, todo Kanto.

El grito fue tan fuerte que nos echaron de la heladería y cada uno fue por su lado, creo que Red y Yellow fueron a tener otra cita y yo me quedé con Blue, mientras ella me extendía su mano para chocar los cinco. Los choqué con ella y fuimos a mi casa, a anotar los resultados de muñeco de prueba 1 y muñeco de prueba 2. Y había sido, pasamos toda la tarde en los juegos, emparejando a Red y Yellow, creo que lo logramos puesto que la invitó a una cita. Si soy sincero, creo que el que estuvieran como marido y mujer logró que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían y… Maldita seas Blue, no debí aceptar el ver aquel anime shojo contigo.

-Bueno Green, mañana les toca a Silver y a Kotone. –Me dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Tu primo y la chica de complejos de coletas enormes?

-Sí, exactamente.

-Claro claro… Pero será mañana, ahora debes ir a dormir. –Dije estirándola de la muñeca hacia su casa, abrí la puerta con la copia de su llave y la llevé a la habitación.

-¿Y no te quedarás a dormir como antes? –Preguntó con un puchero.

-No. Ahora descansa y cuídate, ya sabes que cualquier cosa ven a preguntarme. –Revolví los cabellos de Blue y me fui a mi casa, dejé la puerta abierta porque Daisy no llegaba del trabajo aún y me acosté a dormir.

_General PoV_

Y otro amanecer llegaba en Kanto. Los pájaros cantaban y con ello despertando a cierto pelirrojo que tenía ojos plateados. Se levantó pesadamente y fue a cambiarse para ir a su colegio, rápidamente agarró una tostada y salió afuera, dónde una chica castaña con dos coletas le esperaba sonriente.

-¡Buenos días, Silver! –Saludó ella, sonriente.

-Agh, apenas amanece y ya gritas. Buenos días a ti también, Kotone. –Dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto. Kotone hizo un pequeño berrinche y sonrió, posicionándose al lado del chico.

-Sabes Silver, ahora que pienso, nunca he visto a Green-sempai con el pelo liso. –Comentó la chica, adoptando una posición pensativa.

-¿Y? De seguro se le queda el pelo como a mí, es todo. –Respondió cortante él.

-No seas malhumorado, creo que debemos descubrir como se vería sempai con el pelo liso!

-¿Debemos?

-Sí sí, debemos.

-¿Debemos?

-QUE SÍ. –Respondió ya ella irritada mientras Silver se reía de su reacción.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, genia?

-Pues, tirémosle un balde de agua sobre su cabeza y listo, su pelo se alisara, no creo que cuando se bañe se le quede parado el pelo.

Silver se golpeó la palma de la mano contra su frente ante la "brillante" idea de su amiga Kotone, se preguntaba internamente de dónde se le ocurría ese plan tan… Idiota.

-Claro… ¿Y piensas que yo le haré eso a Green-sempai?

-Puedes cobrar venganza por querer darte un sobrino en el rincón oscuro durante el receso. –Comentó Kotone y Silver abrió los ojos decidido.

-…

-¿Y?

-… ¿Dónde dijiste que tienes un balde? ¿En el mueble en la parte de abajo, no? –Dijo entrando decidido a la casa de su amiga, así cancelando el trayecto que estaban siguiendo para ir al colegio.

Una vez cargó todo el agua, fueron caminando hacia el colegio que quedaba a una cuadra de ellos, hablando de cómo le tirarían a su Sempai más serio el balde de agua.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Green sentado con Blue en una banca debajo de un árbol, ambos mantenían cierta distancia y era la indicada para Silver y Kotone, así para dejar caer el balde sobre él y no mojar a Blue en el intento.

-Muy bien Kotone, sube a mi espalda y así no te caerás para arrojar el agua. –Comentó Silver algo sonrojado por tener que subir a su amiga en su espalda.

-¡Claro! –Respondió feliz, subiéndose a su espalda. Una vez en la espalda de Silver, pudo ver desde el árbol la posición perfecta que necesitaba para arrojar al balde de agua.

-¿Lista, Kotone? –Preguntó con una sonrisa Silver.

-Sí, lista.

Y ahí, Kotone dejó caer el agua sobre su sempai castaño, bajaron rápidamente del árbol y allí pudieron ver lo que estaban esperando: A Green con el pelo liso.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO!

-¡SILVER, SÁCALE UNA FOTO!

Y Flash, la foto la que demostraba a Green con su pelo alisado y no parado como siempre estaba guardada en la memoria del celular de Kotone.

-Kotone… Silver… -Green comenzó a levantarse con los puños cerrados, pero ciertamente, según Kotone y Silver Green se veía más intimidante con el pelo liso.

Blue se levantó a perseguir a Green para que no cometa un acto de homicidio hacia su primo y tal vez a Kotone.

Mientras el pelirrojo corría con su castaña amiga de su sempai mojado y su prima un poco preocupada, toda la gente que pasaba veía extrañamente a un loco pelirrojo, una chica y lo que la gente puede creer que era un violador mojado, o sea, Green con pelo liso y finalmente… La chica colada, más conocida como Blue.

Sabrá Dios cómo Silver y Kotone llegaron a un club de baile, mezclándose entre toda la gente y terminando bailando los dos, al igual que Green y Blue terminaron bailando tango.

-Silver… Ten asegurado que tu muerte está cerca. –Comentó Green con voz fría, mientras guiaba a Blue en la pista.

-Con lo tierno que te ves bailando con Blue-sempai, no lo creo. –Contestó riendo Kotone, mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de parte de Green, lo que indicaba que debían volver a correr.

Una vez alejados totalmente y perdieron rastros de un Green yandere CON PELO LISO y una Blue desesperada, se detuvieron en un campo y se sentaron a descansar, y recordaron que se saltaron clases.

-¿Deberíamos volver? –Cuestionó Silver.

-Naa… Quedemonos aquí. –Kotone se recostó y Silver hizo lo mismo, no muy de acuerdo con la decisión pero estaba demasiado cansado para continuar corriendo.

-Nos van a castigar, no?

-Claro. Pero solo recuéstate y miremos… … ¡Nubes! –Gritó feliz rascando la cabeza de Silver, mientras miraba las nubes, y Silver se enrojecía.

Y a lo lejos, como acosadores expertos que son, Green y Blue miraban atentamente a Kotone y Silver, y ahí se dieron cuenta que inconscientemente, esos dos estaban emparejados.

-Blue…

-¿Qué?

-¿Luego puedo matar a Silver?

-¡NO!

-… Bueno, igual lo mataré cuando no te des cuenta. –Terminó en un susurro mientras se acomodaba el pelo y volvían al colegio.

* * *

_***Pum pum pum pum pum pum pum pum* Take me down to the paradise city when the grass is green and the girls are pretty! *-***_

_**Oh sí Axl Rose, puedo sentir tu envidia de que yo canto mejor (?)**_

_**Ahora sí, los preciados y ermozos reviews.**_

_**Plati368: Ow, gr**__**acias xD Y gracias por el favorito :3**_

_**Red-y-Yellow: OMG Gracias xD no que va, si aparece Misty de seguro aparecerá como un cameo o algo así, y ahí tienes tu respuesta de Silver y Kotone. Espero que te agrade el cap.**_

_**Dark Rakzo: Ajam, yo me pasé la liga con un Magikarp, EXCUSE ME (?) OKNO XD JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ CLARO, NO FUE POR BURLARSE DE ELLOS, CLARO QUE NO XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, Y sí, acepto tu desafío(?)**_

_**Red'n'Yellow: ¿Y a quién no le gustan las Oreo, eh? ;_; Si son una delicia(? Hacerme Misty a lo macho eh... Gracias por la recomendación xDD Espero que te guste este cap c:**_

_**SaRashi: ¿Un balde de agua fría? NO SEAS TAN CRUEL CON LA POBRE BLUE XDDDDDDD, Sisisisi, Silver celoso *-* es lo mejor :3 ey, no eches la comida, es de mala educación (?) xDD Espero que te guste este cap xD**_

_**Kotomi Evans: La normalidad la perdí hace mucho mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muy lejana... (?) OMG BLUE COMO YUNO GASAI SERÍA GENIAL XDDDDDDD Gracias por el review xD**_

_**Gatito LOL: Lo leí con la voz del narrador de DBZ ;_; Lo de Gold y Crys y Ruby y Sapphire deberás esperar XDD Me alegra que te guste la historia c:**_

_**nadie enespecial: NOOOO, SOY UN MISSIGNO. Claro que soy mujer xD**_

_**Carlos Ramos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA me reí muchísimo con lo de Sabrina XDDDDD, Gracias por el favorito y espero que te guste el cap.**_

_**Smell ya later :3**_


	5. Vs Silver y Kotone 2 y Ruby y Sapphire 1

Luego de arreglarme correctamente el cabello que Silver y Kotone me lo desarreglaron echándome ese horrible balde de agua, volví a la escuela con Blue, aún con la ropa mojada pero con el pelo normal. Una de dos. Y bueno, llegamos al colegio y recibimos muchos regaños y una que otra demanda por creerme violador mojado, sin dudas Silver moriría no hoy, no mañana, pero algún día.

Y entonces, comenzó la clase de Karate. Al fin una clase que me agradaba el profesor y yo le agradaba a él, ya que era el profesor Chuck y por alguna razón me creía su discípulo.

-Me da gusto verte, Green. —Me saludó con una sonrisa, mientras realizábamos las fórmulas básicas de cinto blanco, por cierto, yo soy cinto rojo.

-Igualmente, maestro Chuck.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Surge te sigue echando la culpa por todo y Koga igual?

-Exacto, eso no cambia nunca. —Dije empezando a hacer la fórmula siguiente a la de blanco.

-¿Y ya te declaraste a Blue? —Comentó para luego echarse a reír, dejándome confundido pues siempre hacía eso y recibía una mirada extraña de mi parte, pero bueno, tendrá sus razones para fastidiar.

-No. —Contesté fríamente, mirando de reojo a Blue quién hacía un desastre sus fórmulas, intenté aguantarme las ganas de reír e intentaba fruncir el ceño. —Oye Blue, así no se hace…

-Pero… ¡Claro que se hace así! —Me gritó desde su lugar, haciendo el desastre de la vida, pues su patada ni siquiera era alta y tenía los puños abiertos. Cada vez más me costaba fruncir el ceño.

-Maestro, por favor… —Pedí antes de estallar en risa y le señalé a Blue, él empezó a reír y Blue infló su mejillas en forma de enojo, y al final no me aguanté y terminé riendo.

-Ya, ni que lo hiciera tan mal. —Blue me miró con una ceja levantada y dejé de reírme, para ponerme serio.

-Luego te enseñaré, ahora ve a sentarte antes que me dejes sin aire. —Ordené para poder hacer tranquilamente las cosas, pues a este paso con toda esta risa ni la fórmula del blanco lograría hacer.

Blue refunfuñó y fue a sentarse en la banca junto a Yellow a esperar que la clase termine, yo por mi parte no quería que termine, pues después de esto nos toca Teatro y yo odio con mi alma actuar, aparte el maestro Chuck me agrada, así que es horrible irse de un profesor que te trate como su hijo.

Y por más horrible que fuera, la clase terminó y Silver y Kotone ya habían vuelto para la clase de Teatro.

Fuimos caminando a la clase, subimos algunas escaleras y aquel profesor tan… tan… raro nos estaba esperando.

-Buenos días chicos, me alegra que llegaran a tiempo. —Saludó alegremente.

-Buenos días, profesor Lance. —Saludamos nuevamente en coro.

Y sí, nuestro profesor se llamaba Lance, y… por más raro que suene, llevaba una capa… Y se autodenominaba "Cazadragón", y casi todas las obras de teatro que traía trataban de una princesa y un dragón… Y ahora sé que odio esta clase porque el profesor está bien rarito.

-Muy bien, elegiré una persona para que haga del caballero… Eh… —Apostamos a todo que dirá Silver. —¡Silver! ¡Ven tú!

-Págame los 15$ —Exigí a Gold, pues apostamos a que el caballero sería otra persona.

-Agh, ese profesor y su favoritismo hacia Silver. —Me dijo refunfuñando y extendiendo el dinero en mi mano.

-¿Y quién se supone que será la princesa? —Preguntó Silver fastidiado.

-Ehm… —Y nuevamente, hay otra apuesta a que dirá Kotone. — ¡Tú Kotone! ¡Ven!

-Mis 20$. —Exigí nuevamente pero esta vez se lo pedí a Sapphire, quién pensaba que la princesa sería Yellow o algo así.

-Ese profesor tiene un serio problema con Silver y Kotone. —Sapphire me dio los 20$ y ya tenía 35$, algo bueno tenía las clases de Teatro, eh.

-Y ehm… Tú Gold, serás el dragón.

-Oh sí.

El teatro comenzó, y vistieron a Silver de una manera un tanto… Ridícula, pues estaba vestido como albañil (en serio) y tenía un casco con la inicial "M" arriba. Le iban a poner bigote, pero Silver se negó totalmente.

A Kotone la vistieron de princesa (oh que sorpresa) Y le pusieron un enorme, ENORME vestido rosado…

Y a Gold lo vistieron de Dragón verde con un gran caparazón.

-1… 2… ¡Acción! —Gritó Lance con los ojos brillando.

Entonces, se abrió el telón. Se mostró como Silver comenzaba a correr buscando a –según el libreto decía– su hermosa princesa Kotone.

-¡Espérame, Princesa Kotone! —Escuché el grito a todo pulmón de Silver. — ¡Ya te rescataré e iniciaremos nuestra vida juntos!

Entre la silenciosa sala, pude oír la risa de Blue quien estaba a mi lado, riendo por lo que Silver decía, y claro, hasta a mi me da risa.

Silver empezó a "derrotar" enemigos y todo, llegando al castillo de la princesa y encontrándose a Gold con Kotone aprisionada.

-¿Es acaso esto una mala copia de Mario Bros? —Pregunté ante la similitud pues, una princesa, un dragón verde y uno intentando salvar a la princesa pues… Bueno, sólo podía ser Mario Bros.

-Shhh sr. Oak, no debe decir eso. —Me dijo Lance tapando mi boca con su mano, que por cierto, sabe asquerosa.

Saqué la mano de Lance de mi boca y me dediqué a ver las escenas del teatro.

-¡Oh, Silver! ¡Sálvame de las garras del malvado dragón! —Gritó falsamente Kotone mientras Gold la abrazaba, pobre, pobre Kotone.

Y Silver se lo toma todo en serio, y esto no es la excepción. Silver, enojadísimo ante la cercanía de Kotone y Gold, al parecer por lo que puedo ver se olvidó del guión y fue a rescatar (Literalmente) a la princesa Kotone del dragón pervertido de Gold. Vi como Silver golpeaba fuertemente a Gold haciéndolo volar, y comenzaban un pequeño pleito, sugerí a Lance el detener pero en palabras dichas por él "Le están poniendo emoción a la obra" Y lo digo en serio, tenía brillos en los ojos y todo.

Y al parecer, Gold terminó perdiendo la batalla, pero decía que "solo hacía lo que decía el libreto" aunque para mí Silver le dio la basureada de su vida.

Entonces, Silver cargó a Kotone como la princesa que fingía ser y saltó por los aires… Mejor dicho un hilo invisible los cargó y por eso están flotando.

-¡Anden, y el beso les falta! —Gritó Lance mientras los dos (y creo que todos los alumnos) lo miramos con cara de 'WTF'

-¿QUÉ? —Silver y Kotone se detuvieron en medio del aire y al igual que todos nosotros, exclamamos lo mismo.

-Pues claro, bésala.

-Me niego.

-Entonces bésalo tú Kotone.

-Agh, alguien debe ser el macho aquí, ¿no? —Oí a Kotone decir con sarcasmo, pero lo más impresionante fue que DE VERDAD LO HIZO!

Y toda la clase quedó en silencio. Ay, que hermoso silencio. Aunque parecía más bien uno incómodo, y que Silver no podía dirigir la mirada a Kotone, ella reía y Blue… … Bueno, ella aplaudía y creo que vi una lágrima de felicidad. Y de repente todos los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, yo solo rodé mis ojos, maldiciendo el que el silencio se haya ido.

Blue fue a felicitar a Lance, comenzaron a hablar mucho sobre la linda pareja que hacen… Y yo aquí de espectador ante sus ideas.

Pero, ¿saben que es lo mejor de todo esto? Ya no tengo que emparejar a Silver y Kotone.

Silver se me acercó despacio, sin que nadie lo notara, con el rojo sonrojado.

-¿Me matarás?

-Na, sufre. —Dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ni que fuera tan feo el sufrimiento… Creo que me podría acostumbrar. —Me dijo sonriendo aún sonrojado, lo cual quiere decir dos cosas: 1; Le gustó el beso o 2; es un masoquista. El segundo, obviamente.

Una vez terminó la clase de teatro, nos fuimos para la clase de natación, y en todo el camino Blue se pasó atormentando a Silver y Kotone, los cuales solo reían nerviosos.

Llegamos y nos pusimos los trajes de baño, como siempre los trajes de los hombres eran simplemente un short y así sin remera y etc. Y las chicas… Bueno, como siempre tenía que ser un bikini… … … Y ya sabrán como termina Gold, y si no… Bueno, termina desangrado en la enfermería, ese pervertido…

¡Y cómo si el destino estuviera en contra de Silver, Kotone se puso su traje de baño! Y por primera vez en todo el año, el terminó en la enfermería y no Gold… A quién engaño, Gold por primera vez estuvo acompañado.

La profesora Misty llegó, y debo decir, que tiene un carácter extremadamente raro, nos grita sin sentido y de repente nos ama… Bipolar al extremo.

-¡Muy bien holgazanes, empiecen a nadar! –Gritó ordenando a tirarnos al agua. Blue se quedó allí parada, sin moverse. —¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no nadas?

-Yo… Le tengo miedo al agua…

-¡Ninguna alumna mía le tendrá miedo al agua! —Escuché que dijo y me volteé instantáneamente sólo para ver que Blue era arrojada al agua.

Y no sé, creo que fue la adrenalina que me hizo ir hasta ella y sacarla del agua, pues desde que la conozco le teme al agua (hasta me pregunto como demonios se baña) pero aquí estoy, sacándola del agua y esta… ¿¡INCONSCIENTE?!

-¡BLUE! —Grité, si esto era una mala broma me lo iba pagar. Ninguna respuesta. —Blue, vamos, responde… Esto es otra de tus bromas, ¿no? —Dije llevando mis manos cerca de sus costillas, para luego presionarlas y empezar a sacar el agua. Comenzó a toser.

-¿G-green?

-Oh dios, estás bien. —O eso es lo que creí, pues simplemente cayó inconsciente. Alarmado, la cargué y Red, Yellow y Misty me ayudaron a llevarla a la enfermería. Les agradecí y los eché afuera, para quedarme con Blue que por cierto, le habían puesto respiración artificial.

La miré algo apenado y a la vez preocupado, empezó a toser y luego despertó.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a mirar algo extrañada, yo por mi parte la miré de la misma manera, se sacó la máscara y me vio confusa.

-¿Tú me salvaste?

-NOOOOO, FUE EL UNICORNIO DE TU MENTE. Claro que fui yo. —Respondí con sarcasmo, mientras que yo esperaba algún regaño, simplemente me sonrió.

-¿Y que tal si bajamos?

-Claro, vamos que nos esperan.

-Oh si, Green, verás, no puedo caminar. —La miré confuso. —Al parecer el shock fue mucho que no puedo mover mis piernas jaja… Por lo cual… ¡Cárgame en tu espalda!

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! ¿TE DISTE UNA CONTUSIÓN CEREBRAL ACUÁTICA? —Pregunté exaltado. —MEJOR TE PONGO EN UNA SILLA DE RUEDAS.

-Awww, ándale Greensito…

-NO

-Por favor… —Dijo y puso ojitos de perrito con un puchero.

-No… No los ojos de perrito… N-no…

-w-

-Sabes, deberías ponerte a dieta. —Dije cargándola en mi espalda, mientras bajábamos las escaleras. MALDIGO EL QUE HAGA PUCHERITOS Y OJOS DE PERRITO.

-Aww, sólo lo dices para ocultar todo el amor que sientes por mí. —Dijo soñadora.

-Que bromista.

-Oye, ya que emparejamos a Silver y Kotone, o mejor dicho Lance, debemos empezar con Ruby y Sapphire.

-¿Qué no te bastaba simplemente Silver y Kotone? Ya me estoy cansando.

-Por favor… —Presentí que puso ojos de perrito, menos mal yo estaba de espaldas así que no me afectó.

-Agh, no.

-Si no le diré a Bill que se lleve a Daisy a vivir con él.

-…

-¿…?

-Creo que he visto a Ruby y Sapphire allá en el parque. —Dije llevándomela al parque mientras oía su escandalosa risa de victoria que tenía ella.

Una vez encontramos a Ruby y Sapphire, mágicamente Blue recuperó movilidad en las piernas, lo que me hizo mirarla mal unos momentos y luego dedicarme a escuchar su "plan". Asentí y entonces me dirigí hacia Sapphire, y ella se fue junto a Ruby.

Le dije a Sapphire que nos vayamos a otro lugar y ella asintió, y me llevó a los columpios.

-¿Qué sucede Green-sempai? —Me preguntó con inocencia.

-A ti te gusta Ruby, no lo niegues.

-… Cierto. —Contestó sonrojada. Pero luego, su cara cambió a una de enojo—. ¡Pero el muy idiota nunca hace caso a mis indirectas! ¡Lo odio tanto!

Suspiré unos momentos antes de intentar salir corriendo ante la idea de intentar emparejarlos, pero si no lo hacía Daisy se iría con el pulpo de Bill… Así que me quedé.

-Sapphire, tú eres un macho.

-¿Eh?

-Y los machos no damos vueltas al asunto.

-Pero…

-¡Deja de lado las indirectas y demuestra el macho que se respeta que eres!

-P…

-¡Le llevarás flores a la dama Ruby! ¡Y cómo todo hombre, le dirás cuánto la amas!

-¡SÍ GREEN SEMPAI!

-Así me gusta.

-w-

Pov Blue

Ruby me llevó al salón dónde había un millón de telas por todos lados, agarró la máquina de coser y empezó a tejer.

-Oye, ¿te gusta Sapphire? —Pregunté con cierto tono picarón. Vi cómo Ruby saltaba en su lugar y su gorro casi se volaba.

-¿A qué te refieres, Blue-sempai? —Dijo nervioso, ay, era todo un niño.

-No lo niegues, te pasas diseñándole vestidos y todas esas cosas.

-… Cierto. —Luego, su rostro cambio a uno de enojo. — ¡Pero ella nunca agradece mis hermosos vestidos!

-Ruby, tu eres un princeso.

-¿Eh?

-Y los princesos no esperan que te den un gracias.

-Pero…

-¡Deja de lado el esperar algo y toma la iniciativa!

-P…

-¡Dile a Sapphire que la amas! ¡Y como todo princesa, iremos a buscar a tu hombre!

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Vamos, vamos! —Y dicho esto, empecé a arrastrarlo hacia dónde estaba Sapphire.

* * *

POR QUÉ JIMMY PAGE ES TAN PERFECTO

POR QUÉ LAS CEREALITAS SON TAN ADICTIVAS

POR QUÉ EL SOLO DE HEARTBREAKER ES TAN COOL

POR QUÉ POR QUÉ POR QUÉ D:!

Y que era que iba a decir? ._. Ah sí, lo de Karate lo puse hasta blanco porque no sé las cintas (?) Yo sólo practiqué Hapkido, así que ni idea de los cintos en Karate. Aparte yo practicaba Hapkido porque me gustaba Y PORQUE ERA GRATIS EN EL POLIDEPORTIVO! :itsfree:

Y volvemos con los capis cortos porque que paja escribirlos largos! x3

**Empoleon 1708: OMG XDD Knock knock Knock Green (?) Ay no Green le va pegar si Blue llega hacer eso xD Sizors cuts paper, paper covers rock, Spock crushes sizors, sizors decapites Lizard... MEH AL DIABLO, NUNCA LO MEMORIZARÉ XD Me agrada que te guste la historia n_n**

**nadie enespecial: Me alegra que te gustara nadie en especial.**

**Red'n'Yellow: En realidad, cuando te pregunté lo de Green yo ya había escrito esa parte, quería saber tu opinión xD! Me olvidé de la rosa u.u xDD Espero que te guste el cap, sempai!**

**Lucy Moonlight: OMG LA DE TU FOTO ES LUCY HEARTFILIA DE FAIRY TAAAAIL! (o eso creo) *3* Vamos los pibe, soy la primera en hacer un fic con punto de vista de Green! :'3 Si si si yo también amo a Silver y Kotone *3* ES QUE NO SÉ, SON PERFECTOS. Espero que te guste el cap n.n**

**SaRashi: Con que te emocionaste que empezara a escribir largo... Sería una pena que... ALGUIEN DECIDIERA ESCRIBIR CORTO OTRA VEZ :D (?) XDDD! ¡Vamos a moler a golpes a Red! ¡Wiiiiiiii! (?) Espero un review tuyo n.n**

**Red-y-Yellow: omg esa parte me gustó escribirla (?) xD Si claro... Pateabas a los profesores por accidente... "ACCIDENTE" XDD!Espero que te guste el cap.**

**Dark Rakzo: Creo que estoy escribiendo tu vida (?) ;_; Pobre de tu mano, POBRE XD ;_; Todos me creen un hombre xD, en serio, cuando me presento en algunos grupos o lo que sea y me pongo de nombre "Karim" me dicen: ¡Hola amigO! ¡Espero que seamos grandes compañeros! Pero noo, cuando me pongo Teffy me dicen amiga :c QUE INJUSTICIA T_T ALGÚN DÍA DEJARAN DE CONFUNDIRME CON UN CHICO ;_; Ay no ay no, Oreos en helado *Q* DIABETES VEN A MI. (?) Wiii un admirador de las oreos y de mi *3*! Y el duelo, lo estoy considerando. **

_**En fin... PATOS! ... Digo, LED ZEPPELIN RULZZZZZZZ! Adiós**_


	6. Vs Ruby y Sapphire 2

**_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Normalmente digo que en este cap termina el fic... ¡Pero aún quedan dos caps más! OH MAI GASH!(? XDD_**

**_¡Ah! Pokémon no es mío. ;o; Si era mío... Si era mío... IBA NADAR EN PLATA. (?) xD Ah y iba haber remake de Ruby y Sapphire. ¿Qué? ¡Nunca superaré eso! T_T MI SWAMPERT EN 3D! D:_**

* * *

Comencé a llevar a Sapphire hacia donde estaban el princeso y Blue, mientras Sapphire se detenía cada 3 segundos a arrancar algunas flores para su princeso, unas rosas, claveles... Y al parecer no leía el letrero que decía "_**No tocar, propiedad del**_** colegio" **como sea, estamos yendo hacia ellos hasta que...

—¿Un embotellamiento? —Preguntó Sapphire, mientras yo la miraba con obviedad, porque estamos en un enorme embotellamiento de personas del colegio.

—Nooooo. Es sólo muchas personas reunidas en un lugar, Sapphire. —Ella gruñó y yo comencé a buscar un lugar para salir y llegar a tiempo junto a esos dos.

Entre toda la gente, pude distinguir una cabellera rubia y al lado una negra, lo cual significa; Red y Yellow están ahí, así que tal vez, TAL VEZ, nos ayuden a salir.

Estiré el cabello de Yellow y ella se giró, algo enojada pero al mismo tiempo saludándonos.

—Hola, Green. —Saludó Red, mientras yo lo saludaba con la mano.

—¿Saben como salir de aquí? —Pregunté esperanzado.

—Am... Claro.

—No suenas convencido.

—Claro que sé como salir, Green. Dame a Sapphire.

—¿Para qué? —Pregunte confundido. Sapphire también se veía confundida.

—Le mostraré como salir.

Asentí, pues era el único que nos podría ayudar y le pase a Sapphire, Red la cargó y acto seguido la aventó por los aires, mientras oía uno que otro _**"Yaay~"**_de parte de Sapphire.

—Tantos años jugando Angry Birds sirvieron de algo! —Dijo Red orgulloso.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué es eso de aventar a mi kouhai por todos los aires? —Pregunté molesto, no es de buena educación aventar a las personas por los aires. Inmediatamente, sentí como Red me alzaba e inmediatamente intenté alejarlo. —¡Suéltame!

—Shhh. —Y acto seguido, me arrojó por los aires. ES DEFINITIVO QUE MATARÉ A RED. —¡Y Red consiguió las 3 estrellas y el huevo de oro! —Escuché su voz festejando.

Cuando caí, caí en un lugar un poco alejado y Sapphire estaba a mi lado, nos levantamos y empezamos a ver que era un bonito lugar, con muchísimas habitaciones que parecía un hotel, al parecer... ¿Red nos arrojó en un hotel?

—Green-sempai, ¿dónde estamos?

—Buena pregunta Sapphire, buena pregunta... —Respondí mirando a mi alrededor, era un lugar agradable a decir verdad, solamente que había 2394 habitaciones lo cual me mareaba un poco.

—_Welcome to the Hotel California... —_Cantó Sapphire y reí un poco, mientras buscaba la salida. Era definitivo que estábamos perdidos en el colegio, y todo por buscar a un maldito princeso y una chica ruidosa.

Comenzamos a buscar habitación por habitación, en algunas ocasiones veíamos algo que **no **queríamos ver, dejando a Sapphire con un trauma y a mi con una almohada en mi cara gritando algún "¡Pervertido! ¿no sabes tocar?" ¿yo pervertido? ¡Si son ellos los pervertidos por andar haciendo "eso" a las 10:48 am!

Comencé a intentar ubicarme, bien, había una salida de emergencia, un pasillo con más habitaciones y el de la izquierda, así que me quedé pensando:

En las películas, cuando eliges el camino de la derecha te encuentras con el asesino y te saca el coxis y si vas por la izquierda va estar Slenderman atrás, si intentas ir adelante... Bueno, debería dejar de leer creepypastas y ver películas. Quedé con la incógnita varios minutos, hasta que decidí ir por la izquierda con suma precaución y si Slenderman atacaba tenía a mi escudo humano/salvaje (**Sapphire**) que lo mordería y se iría. Soy un genio.

Aún así, al tomar por la izquierda, no sabía dónde estaba. Me giré a ver a Sapphire que estaba más confusa que yo al parecer y lo más irónico es que ni siquiera había algún plano del colegio que nos dijera a donde ir.

Seguí caminando mientras Sapphire practicaba su declaración al princeso y arreglaba las flores cada 3 segundos, yo por mi parte estaba algo sorprendido el que ella no se inmutara el no saber dónde demonios está y ni siquiera se preocupa.

De repente, Sapphire se alarmó.

—¿Qué sucede, Sapphire? —Pregunté, y al instante me alzó en su espalda y se puso de cuatro, empezando a correr...

¡¿PERO QUE CHINGADOS?! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTA NIÑA?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO PUEDE HACER ESTO?! ¿CUÁL ES LA PINCHE LÓGICA DE TODO ESTO?

Y de repente pude ver un perro, y sobre él vi dos gorras, una enorme blanca y otra un poco más pequeña. No puede ser... Sapphire nos guío hasta Ruby y Blue y Arcanine... Un momento...

—¡¿ARCANINE?! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE MI PERRO AQUÍ? —Grité bajándome lo más rápido que pude de Sapphire.

—Pues, Green, tu me dijiste hace mucho tiempo que si algo ocurría, llamara a Arcanine~

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Alguien te insultó, Blue?

—No, atropellé a la gente usando a Arcanine. —Acto seguido, se echó a reír mientras pude ver que Ruby estaba algo mareado. La miré mal unos momentos y luego recordé lo que ibamos a hacer.

—Ah sí, tu, princeso, Sapphire debe decirte algo.

Empujé a Sapphire hacia Ruby y Blue hizo lo mismo con Ruby, cuando íbamos a ver la declaración.

—¡Green! ¡Blue! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES HEMOS DICHO QUE NO SE PERMITEN PERROS?!

Oh, demonios. Malditas reglas de no poder traer perros al colegio.

Nos llevaron a la dirección mientras mi perro cargaba a Blue y yo bueno, iba arrastrado mientras miraba mal a Blue, quién reía nerviosamente.

Una vez dentro, nos encerraron con llave. Oh, llave. Como si fuera que Arcanine no derribaría algo, sin embargo, antes de eso me senté en el suelo a estar normalmente en silencio.

—Nee, Green. —Y el silencio se va.

—¿Qué?

—... A veces siento que te doy muchos problemas...

—... Sí. Tienes razón. —¿Qué? No iba a mentir con algo como de "No Bluesita querida, no me haces problemas".

—¿Qué...?

—Pero después de todo me caes bien y eres mi amiga. —Oh genial; yo diciendo palabras motivadoras, definitivamente el ser un pájaro de Angry Birds me ha hecho doler la cabeza.

—Oww, Green! —Y se abalanzó sobre mi.

—Deberías hacer dieta, en serio...—Dije mientras usaba una mano para corresponderle.

—¿Será que Sapphire y Ruby se declararon? —Dijo, sentándose a mi lado en el suelo.

—Claro que sí, Sapphire anduvo practicando mucho. Por cierto, esa niña no es normal.

—¿Lo dices porque le gusta Ruby?

—¡NO! ¡LO DIGO PORQUE ES UN HUMANO/ANIMAL CON SUPERFUERZA! —Grité exaltado recordando lo de hace unos minutos.

—Jajaja, vi como te cargaba. Por cierto, aún nos queda...

—¿Otra pareja? NO, POR FAVOR, NO, HOY HE VISTO COSAS QUE NO QUIERO VER Y FUI PÁJARO DE ANGRY BIRDS, NO CREO SOPORTARLO MÁS. —Comenté recordando cuando las parejas me tiraban almohadas y cuando Red me aventó por todos los aires.

—Aww, anda.

—NO

—Por favor...

—NO. —Y esta vez los ojos de perrito no me ganarían.

—Daisy se irá.

—NO.

—Le tiraré barro a Arcanine.

* * *

—¡Vamos, nos faltan Gold y Crystal! —Me dijo subiéndose en Arcanine y yo me senté atrás. ¿Qué? ¡Arcanine odia el lodo! ¡Y me mordería! Esta chica sabe dar amenazas.

Y ¿como salimos? Fácil, Arcanine derrumbó la puerta. Ese es mi perro.

Y ahora nos tocaba la chica tsundere y el pervertido. PADRENUESTRO QUE ESTÁS EN EL CIELO, DAME FUERZA PARA SOBRELLEVAR ESTO PORQUE SI NO ME VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS. Excepto a Arcanine, el me cae bien.

—Nee~ Green, ¿qué tal si vemos una película?

—¿Pero qué? ¿No que íbamos junto Gold y Crystal? —Dije pensando en el cambio repentino.

—Es una película de Nokemon.

—Ya la vimos todas.

—Es Newtwo contraataca, cuando Blas Ketchup se queda de piedra y lloras como niña.

—Cállate, yo no lloro.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cuando Likachu llora...?

—¡NO METAS A LIKACHU! —Grité enojado. —Además, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

—Que es en 3D. O sea... El ataque de New y Newtwo... ¡EN 3D!

Ok, me convenció, así que ahora vamos al cine a ver Newtwo contraataca. Y no, yo no lloro cuando Blas queda de piedra y Likachu llora... No... Claro que no... Solo orino por los ojos.

Cuando llegamos, tuve que pagar porque a alguien "se le olvidó la billetera" y de paso me hizo comprarle caramelos, palomitas, gaseosas... Agh, maldita sea, ella me va dejar en bancarrota un día de estos.

Y comenzó la película. Transcurrimos en silencio todo, todo el trayecto de la película, hasta que...

—¡NO, LIKACHU! ¡NO LLORES! ¡GREEEN! ¡DILE QUE NO LLORE!—Gritó Blue con los ojos aguados, estrangulandome por cierto, mientras yo intentaba alejarla con mis manos y empezábamos un pequeño pleito; yo por querer respirar y ella por querer que Likachu no llore.

Y cuando íbamos a continuar el pleito, todos los presentes voltearon a vernos y luego una linterna nos apuntó, lo cual significaba una cosa: nos estaban de echando del cine JUSTO EN LA PARTE MÁS ÉPICA DE NEWTWO CONTRAATACA!

Nos echaron patéandonos (literalmente) y también echaron a Arcanine y gracias a ello me han prohibido la entrada para siempre, y a Blue también. Los dos caímos sentados.

Ella empezó a reírse y su risa fue tan contagiosa que hasta yo me reí, la ayudé a levantarse, comenzamos a caminar yéndonos hacia un camino sin rumbo, hasta que se detuvo totalmente y me estiró la muñeca.

Señaló lo que quería, así que suspiré mientras se prendía por mi brazo y me obligaba a comprarle el **dichoso helado.**

De mala gana, acepté y me acerqué al puesto de helados.

—Un helado de vainilla, por favor.

—¿Es para su novia? —Volteé a ver a Blue y vi que su cara era... como decirlo... ¿un tomate? ¿los ojos de Red? ¿sangre?

—No, ella no es...

—Ay, no se avergüence. —Dijo extediéndome el helado.

—¿Cuánto le debo, señora?

—¡Porque son una pareja tierna, nada!

Gruñí en voz baja y me retiré del lugar —con Blue ya separada— comiendo su helado. Había un silencio, un tanto... ¿incómodo? Y por primera vez, no me agradaba para nada este silencio. Raro, normalmente siempre, siempre pido el silencio.

—¿Porque siempre me confunden con tu novia?

—Debe ser porque pasas abrazada a mí. Debería ponerte una orden de restricción. —Dije tratando de animarla, al parecer funcionó pues me dio un pequeño golpe.

Le pregunté a Blue que quería hacer pues teníamos tiempo antes de que el colegio note que escapamos con un perro enorme, ella miró ambos lados de la calle y fue hacia la derecha, comprando unas cosas y guardando algo que no vi en su bolso. Volvió con una sonrisa y me extendió lo que compró.

—¿Nokemon Verde Hoja? —Pregunté pues yo tenía el de Rojo Fuego.

—Síp. He oído tus quejas todas las noches de que te falta un maldito Fulpix, Lellsprout, Kachamp y Yengar. Así que te ayudaré.

—Oh, gracias, Blue.

Fuimos camino a mi casa para jugar un rato, mientras escuchaba las quejas de Blue quejándose de mí que no la dejaba dormir; todas sus quejas respondía con un simple... _**"Ya cállate, chica ruidosa."**_Y como siempre, nunca se callaba, es más hablaba mucho más apróposito.

Mientras caminábamos, pude ver que dos personas conocidas pasaban agarradas de las manos. Toqué el hombro de Blue y le señalé. Al instante, su rostro se tornó a uno totalmente emocionado (más de lo que estaba) y empezó a aplaudir, llamando la atención de los dos. Sí, eran Ruby y Sapphire; quiénes al vernos nos sonrieron y agitaron sus manos en seña de despedida, mientras iban corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde.

Llegamos a la casa y solté a Arcanine para que vaya al patio, mientras subía las escaleras buscando mi GameBoy Advance, tirando algunas cosas y por error se le iban a la cara de Blue... Si... error... Una vez lo encontré, comencé a jugar con Blue unas cuantas horas, conseguí los Nokemon faltantes... Y... No puede ser... ¡TENGO LOS 150!

—¡NOKEMOOON! ¡TIENES QUE ATRAPARLOS A TODOS! —Gritó Blue mientras chocaba los 5 conmigo, en realidad que estaba muy feliz, y apenas lo demostraba.

—Gracias Blue.

—De nada. Por cierto, Green, ¿no sientes que te olvidas de algo?

—No, nada.

—¿Y de Gold y Crys?

—... Es cierto, no es nada. —Dije regresando mi vista al juego.

—Anda... Solo son ellos dos...

—No

—Yo te ayude a capturar los Nokemon.

—P...

—Y vimos Newtwo contraataca.

—Pe...

—Y además, no he hecho tanto ruido en todo este tiempo.

—¿Estaba todo fríamente calculado, no? —Dije mientras ella asentía felizmente.

—Bueno, jugar Nokemon no estaba en mi plan, eso nació de repente, pero lo de no hacer ruido si lo estaba. —Me contestó risueña, mientras me estiraba de la muñeca hacia abajo de mi casa, para salirnos.

Una vez afuera, como si fuera el correcaminos en vida, salimos despegados hacia la casa de Gold, en el cual obviamente estaría Crystal, pues ellos dos hacían el trabajo juntos.

Tocamos su puerta y Gold nos atendió, haciéndonos pasar. Gold le mencionó a Crystal si no podían dejar el trabajo, yo miré a Blue con la ceja levantada, habíamos interrumpido su trabajo. Pero para mi sorpresa, Crystal asintió y fue junto a nosotros.

—¿Y bien? ¿Haremos una fiesta o algo?

—Más o menos. —Dijo Blue—Quiero jugar un juego con ustedes... Gold, tú serás mi compañero y tú Crys, te vas con Green. —La miré confuso. ¿Íbamos a jugar Nokemon?

De su bolso, sacó un paquete. Me asusté totalmente, si esto era lo que creía, si esto era un plan de Blue para que Crystal o Gold tengan celos, era el peor plan de la vida. Sí, señoras y señores, el paquete contenía los famoso Pockys, usados para _**el Pocky Game.**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**1- Cuando Sapphire dice "Welcome to the Hotel California" es porque la canción dice que en el Hotel California hay muchos hoteles, que es un lugar muy agradable y etc.**_

_**2- Newtwo es una parodia de Mewtwo, lo mismo sucede con Mew, Nokemon es una parodia que se mostró una vez en Ano hana, así que yo lo parodié otra vez. Blas Ketchup es una parodia de Ash Ketchum, que dio su debut en el programa "Johnny Test" en el capítulo Johnny-mon xD**_

_**Y creo que esas eran las aclaraciones xD**_

_**Por otro lado... ¿¡CÓMO QUE ICARLY TERMINÓ?! YO NO SÉ COMO ACABO ICARLY, COMO CHUCHAS ACABA?! DDDD: NO NO PUEDE ACABAR, CLARO QUE NO, YO LO DEBO VER! D: *rompe todo* Y NI SIQUIERA SÉ SI SAM QUEDÓ CON FREDDIE AAAHH y me desvíe...**_

_**ahora si, los reviews...**_

_**Ro: ¡OMG ERES MI FAN! *Abrazo* (?) Me alegra que te guste la historia n.n**_

_**Empoleon 1708: OMG menos mal no me mataste xDD Gracias por el review ;u;**_

_**Plati386: OMG OMG XDD Lance es un SoulSilverShipper, en el juego dicen que son una hermosa pareja! -w- Espero que te guste!**_

_**Dark Rakzo: OREOOOOOOOOS :3 :3 .3 ¡Eres mi fan! *otro abrazo* Espero que el cap te guste! n_n**_

_**Red-y-Yellow: Pues, al parecer Empoleon no me mató XDD Espero que el cap te guste :DD**_

_**Red'n'Yellow: AWWW SEMPAI A LOS 5 AÑOS *3* QUE TERNURAAAAA XD No se me ocurrió lo de ahogar a Redsito y luego felicitarlo XDD, espero que te agrade el cap, sempai!**_

_**MireyaDxC: HERMANAAAAAAAAAAA! ;o; Más vale tarde que nunca el review, ¿no? xD AZUL 99, AZUL 99! JAJAJAJA X'D! Omg si, el RedxBlue NO DEBE EXISTIR. NO AL LUCKYSHIPPING :C Lo de la comida mepasa siempre. en serio. xD Espero que te guste c:**_


	7. Psicólogo

**_Wiii penúltimo capítulo! :'D_**

**_:3 Pokémon no es mío._**

* * *

Me aterroricé a ver el paquete. Inmediatamente todos quedamos en silencio, mientras Blue sonreía. ¿En qué demonios pensaba al hacer esto? ¡Debe estar bien pinche loca!

Ninguno habló. Crystal pasó a mi lado, o más bien enfrente mío, y Gold se ponía enfrente de Blue. Gruñí con el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba a Blue darle un Pocky a Gold y otro a mí. Estaba enojado, y no sabía por qué. Crystal también estaba enojada, y avergonzada. Gold sonreía, pero sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida. La única feliz realmente era Blue.

Ella depositó el Pocky en sus labios y se acercó a Gold. Supuse que debía hacer lo mismo, así que los puse. Y aunque no quería, me acerqué a Crystal. Blue mordió un lado del Pocky, yo la imité. Crys mordió el otro y Gold igual.

Y repetí la misma acción hasta llegar cerca de Crystal. Y Blue igual. Ambos estábamos cerca de los labios del otro. Blue iba a avanzar hacia Gold para acabar con el Pocky, pero, por alguna razón, salté hacia ella y la agarré de la muñeca, apartándola de ese pervertido y con algo –recalco, algo– de delicadeza tiré a Crystal sobre Gold.

Yo sinceramente, no entiendo que me pasa. ¿Por qué hice esto?

Escucho los gritos de Blue, diciendo "¿Qué te sucede? ¡Aún no acabo!". Me despedí de Gold y Crys quiénes estaban melosos, mientras daba un portazo cerrando la puerta y yéndome estirando a Blue.

—¿Green? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Celos? —Preguntó Blue de manera pícara.

No le respondí. Ni yo sabía que me pasaba.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde está la negación? ¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE HICIST-?

—Ya cállate, chica ruidosa. —Dije abriendo la puerta de su casa y tirándola dentro.

Comencé a pensar. ¿Por qué la aparté? Si nunca la aparto cuando se va a coquetear con algunos chicos –para sacarle dinero– pero nunca la aparto, en serio.

Tal vez me faltaba ir al psicólogo… Buena idea Green, ir al psicólogo, ya te faltaba irte hace mucho. Tal vez debiste haber ido cuando aceptaste hacer el trabajo.

Cambié mi ruta de irme hacia mi casa y me di la vuelta para irme al psicólogo, sí, en serio iría al psicólogo.

Comencé a caminar hacia Ciudad Verde, un poco más alejado del colegio, llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta que…

—¿UNA MANIFESTACIÓN? —Exclamé irritado, ¿una manifestación de pedir más dinero de nuevo?

—Sí señor.

—¿Cuándo se vaciarán las calles? —Pregunté tratando de calmarme.

—Tal vez para las 9 de la noche. —Respondió. Cerré mis puños. No podía esperar hasta mañana, recalco, ¡MAÑANA! ¡TAL VEZ ESTA NOCHE YA PIERDA CORDURA!

Y no pensaba volver a casa, siendo que Blue vive a mi lado, de seguro oiría sus quejas de que no terminó el juego y bla, bla, bla, y más bla.

Me empecé a meter entre la gente, quienes me aplastaban solo por querer protestar el que "No ganan dinero" ¿Cómo quieren que ganen dinero si no trabajan? Idiotas.

La gente me empezó a empujar. Yo, haciendo contrafuerza, empujé de nuevo, intentando darme paso entre todo el mundo. Intento caminar, pero recibo algunos golpes que no tardan en ser respondidos con otros, que por suerte las personas no me ven –gracias a Dios que no me ven– y entonces puedo seguir mi camino sin recibir otra golpiza más fuerte que la otra.

Y entonces me detengo a observar la multitud. Demonios, ya está demasiado lleno. Intento meterme entre la gente, pero no puedo, está demasiado lleno. Con fuerza, aparto a la gente para meterme en un espacio más chico que el cerebro de Red y logro divisar un Taxi. Bingo, capaz puedo atropellar a la gente y conseguir din… ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Sabía que jugar mucho GTA me traería muchas consecuencias!

Pero en fin, el punto es que pediría un taxi, capaz la gente me dejaría pasar así y podría llegar rápidamente hacia el psicólogo –porque en serio necesito uno, digo, ¿quién demonios piensa en GTA?– y entonces voy y le toco la ventanilla al taxista. Él me abre, con cara de pocos amigos. Oh vamos, ¿quién se cree para ponerme esa cara? Total, yo le daría dinero solo para ir al jodido psicólogo. Le dije la dirección de la calle y me puso una cara de "Meh" y me abrió la puerta. Enojado, me subí y el bloqueó el auto. Cuando un taxista bloquea el auto, no me huele nada bien.

El taxista me dijo "Será mejor que te abroches bien el cinturón" y al instante, metió el auto en primera y comenzó a moverse. Me asusté por lo que dijo, pero sin embargo me lo pongo porque es una norma de seguridad.

Y de repente, comenzó a subir una colina. Este no era el camino al psicólogo… O bien es producto de mi imaginación y en realidad sigo jugando al Pocky con Crystal, Blue y Gold. Es lo más probable.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Pregunto enojado, el taxista acelera e intenta responderme.

—Tomaremos un atajo, chico.

Y cuando acabó la oración, saltó la colina y literalmente, volamos. Creo que sería buena idea el poner la canción de Digimon… ¡ESPERA, COMO QUE ESTAMOS VOLANDO?! Me sostengo del asiento y el taxi cae, siento como se golpea en la parte de abajo y llegamos a unas… 20 cuadras del psicólogo. Vaya, que efectivo atajo.

El taxista se detiene, desbloquea el auto, yo lo veo con la ceja levantada.

Se bajó del auto y fue hacia atrás, sacando un pequeño carro que parecería carro de frutas, y acto seguido me hace bajarme a mí.

Molesto, bajé e incité con mi mirada a que me explicara que se supone que debo hacer y el porqué nos detenemos. Bueno, tal vez no incitara a todo eso pero se entiende.

—Mira, hasta aquí te traigo. La manifestación es enorme, así que tu seguirás por tu cuenta.

Dijo y me echó sobre el carro, pateándolo. Asustado, me agarré del inicio del carro, así intentando no caerme. Y lo peor de todo, es que voy colina a bajo, comienzo a gritar de lo rápido que voy bajando y veo que estoy llegando cerca del psicólogo. ¡Oh genial! ¡Algo bueno tenía el ir a punto de chocar contra un puesto de frutas! … ¿QUÉ? ¿PUESTO DE FR-DGJGDGDJG?

Y lo que sentí fue una mezcla de; Manzanas, peras, sandías, y una banana se me quedó en la cara. Y la mitad de la sandía la tengo sobre la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo, es que… ¡EL MALDITO CARRO NO SE DETIENE! Y ahora mismo voy hacia un local de… ropa y maquillaje. Oh por Dios, no no…

Lo que sentí fue… em… Polvo o base, lo que sea, en toda mi cara, más un poco de lápiz labial delineado por la cara… Y… el MALDITO CARRO NO SE DETIENE! ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO SE DETIENE! ¡Si ya estoy cerca del psic… NONONO NO, LA PARED NO! ¡FRENA FRENA FRENAAAAAAA!

Bueno, es obvio lo que siento. Mi cara pegada a la pared. Al menos ya frenó. Enojado, y con humor horroroso, me levanté y fui a la puerta del consultorio. Abrí la puerta y todo, -recalco, todo- me mira extrañado. Ay, ni que nunca hubieran visto a una persona con sandías en la cabeza, bananas, manzanas, maquillaje y base y polvo. Pensándolo bien, nunca se ve eso.

Me dirijo hacia la mesa, cansado y con respiración entrecortada, logro preguntar.

—¿El doctor Giovanni? —Pregunto. La recepcionista me mira espantada y automáticamente mueve sus brazos en desesperación y responde.

—Sí, está, tenga aquí tiene el papel, réllenelo. Su habitación del consultorio es la nú…

—Yo sé dónde es. He venido mi vida entera aquí.

La recepcionista me miró con cara de entender el porqué mi raro look, mientras yo la miro con el ceño fruncido, rellenando los papeles y entregándoselos, mientras voy a paso rápido hacia la dicha habitación de Giovanni.

Golpeo la puerta y escucho un "Adelante" de parte del recién nombrado. Abro la puerta y Giovanni me mira con espanto. –tanto como el de su recepcionista–

—¿Green? ¿Eres tú? —Me pregunta. Yo asiento y agarro la silla, dispuesto a sentarme.

—Sí, soy yo. Verá, tengo un problema…

—¿Ese peinado no es del todo… Masculino?

¿Peinado? ¿Eh? Me toqué el cabello y efectivamente, tenía una peluca rubia. La aviento hacia quién sabe dónde, dispuesto a seguir hablando.

—No, es que perdí…

—¿La dignidad para vestirte así y maquillarte así? Digo, mi esposa no se maquillaba así.

—¡NO! ¡Me falta decirle que….!

—¿Qué no tienes talento para mentir? Ya lo sé, Green.

—¿Me dejará hablar acaso? —Pregunto algo enojado. Giovanni ríe, y me deja hablar.

—A ver, que te sucede, pequeño.

—Si me dejara de decir pequeño… —Dije mientras volvía a centrarme en el tema. —Pues verá, estaba con su sobrina…

—¿Blue?

—NO, MAFALDA. —Digo con sarcasmo, Giovanni me levanta la ceja para luego reír y hacerme una seña para que continúe. —Pues, hoy estábamos haciendo un pequeño trabajo para el colegio; el cual consiste en tener que emparejar a nuestros compañeros. Y LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE SU SOBRINA —Dije haciendo un enorme sarcasmo—Se le ocurrió jugar el juego de los Pockys para darles celos a dos amigos nuestros.

Giovanni asintió y anotó en su libreta, mientras me hacía otro ademán para continuar.

—Y como decía… El juego comenzó. Y cuando Blue estaba por besar a mi amigo, la aparté. —Dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza, reflexionando.

Giovanni se quedó mirándome y luego se sentó correctamente, para dirigirme la palabra.

—Antes que nada. —Me habló llevando la libreta sobre su escritorio. —Sin ofender, pareces prostituta barata, por favor, ve al baño antes que vomite.

Lo miro mal y luego procedo para entrar al baño; y en serio… Parecía prostituta barata. Me lavé la cara y salí, dispuesto a continuar la terapia que de veras la necesitaba.

—Ahora, dime Green, quiero que describas esta foto. —Me extendió una foto mía con Blue y Silver.

—Emo sobreprotector. —Dije señalando a Silver. Giovanni se echó a reír. —Cool, genial, y sexy. —Apunté hacia donde estaba yo. —Chica bonita. D-digo, r-ruido…

—Ya lo dijiste, Green.

—N-no, yo no dije nada.

—Claro que lo dijiste. Dijiste claramente chica…

—Ruidosa. Obviamente.

Giovanni frunció el ceño. Obviamente que yo no dije que Blue era bonita. Dije ruidosa. Claro que lo dije. No bonita.

—Veamos, Green, ¿cómo te sentirías si Blue hubiera besado a ese chico?

—Pues… No lo sé… ¿Mal?

—¿Y por qué mal?

—Porque me gusta Blue.

Demonios. ¿QUÉ DIJE? ¿QUÉ ME GUSTA BLUE? NO, ES UNA MALA PASADA DE MI CEREBRO, ES TODO, CREO QUE ME DROGUÉ, PERO BUENO, NO NO YO NO HE DICHO ESO, CLARO QUE NO, ES SÓLO MI ESTADO DE LOCURA, YO NO ESTOY EN EL PSICÓLOGO, NO, NO, NO.

—Ah, hasta que al fin admites tus sentimientos, eh. —Dijo sonriéndome.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! —Grito negándome a aceptar lo que dije.

—Claro que sí Green, lo acabas de decir.

—¡Pero el que me guste Blue sería alterar las leyes de la física! ¡Sería hacer que el mundo gire para el otro lado! ¡Le estaría contradiciendo a Isaac Newton! ¡Es imposible! ¡Es físicamente imposible! ¡A mí no me gusta ella! ¡No! —Mientras más negaba, Giovanni más se reía de mí, yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido. ¡Es un momento serio, no para reír!

—Pues, no es imposible. Salieron de tus labios al fin y al cabo.

—Pero… Pero… —Dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza. —No puede ser…

—Oh vamos Green, era muy obvio. El sentarse con ella, ayudarla en todo, protegerla, cumplir sus caprichos… Oh por todos los cielos, eres un masoquista. —Dijo Giovanni asombrado en tono de burla, mientras lo miro con la ceja levantada. ¿Cuál era el caso de bromear en esta situación? ¡No es para nada divertida!

—De veras me volví loco, Giovanni. —Intento asimilar mis pensamientos, pero no puedo aclarar absolutamente nada.

—Ay, vamos, es solo decir "Sí, me gusta Blue"

—No.

—Repite después de mí. "Yo soy genial"

—Yo soy genial.

—"Y me gusta Blue"

—Y me gusta Blue… ¡OIGA! —Lo miré irritado.

—Vaya, vaya, quién diría que el Green Oak ya se enamoró, y pensar que hace unos años venía a terapia llorando por sus padres. Cómo pasa el tiempo…

—See… ¡No cambies el tema! —Le recriminé.

—Green, vele el lado bueno.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no existe!

—Si te declaras, le habrás ganado a Newton.

Me dio palmadas en las palmas y me abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. Ya se había hecho tarde, eran las 7:30 y la manifestación ya había acabado para mi buena suerte.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, me daría una ducha y aclararía todos mis pensamientos. Aunque, al parecer, no estaba imaginándolo todo, pasó realmente. Y era impresionante como aquel señor me hacía decir hasta mis pensamientos más íntimos; no por nada era mi psicólogo.

Caminando a casa, abro mi puerta y entro directamente a la ducha, relajándome y aclarando todo. Claro, porque el 90% del tiempo que pasas en el baño es para reflexionar y el otro 10% es cuando realmente te enjabonas y etc.

Y como yo no tardo para salir del baño, me vestí y me di cuenta que olvidé mi remera afuera, así que simplemente tuve que salir con mi pantalón y la toalla alrededor de mi cuello. Oí unos toques llamando a mi puerta, voy a paso lento, y de repente la puerta se abre.

Oh, esto debe ser una maldita broma. ¡¿CÚAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA CONMIGO, DIOS?!

Sí, era Blue. Y yo aquí, sin remera, pensando en desafiar a Newton.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Green? ¿Qué te sucede? —Me preguntó molesta.

—Lo que sucede es que estoy desafiando a Newton. —Dije encarándola de frente.

—¿Pero qué? No me salgas con ton…

—Lo que sucede es que me gustas, Blue.

Y entonces, su rostro enojado desapareció y adquirió un ligero rojo… Nah, se volvió un tomate parlanchín. En serio que se veía bonita cuando se sonrojaba… ¡Ah claro! ¡Green estúpido! ¡Tuviste más o menos 6 años de tu vida para notar que era bonita y ahora te das cuenta! Retrasado.

* * *

**_;-; Saben, hay veces que recuerdo que este fic era puramente OLDRIVAL ._. xDDDDDDD _**

**_¡Y en el próximo cap acaba el fic! owww :c Ya me encariñé con el tsundere (?) Pero... ahora si, lo que debía decir_**

**_OMG ES UN CAPÍTULO 7 ODFJDSHFJDSHGJDHGD AAAAAHHH OMGGGGGGGG NORMALMENTE DEJO MI HISTORIA EN EL CAP 6 PERO PERO PERO OMG! D: ES UN CAPÍTULO 7! YA MORIRÉ EN PAAAAAAAAAAZ OLDLSKGDSLÑ(?)_**

**_Ahora si, los reviews._**

**_dark rakzo: ¡Desenámorate! D: (?) Es raro que sepas que era chica, (bueno, se nota, no?) Pero el 99,9% de la población me cree chico xD Omg si yo adoro los creepypastas! *U* Aunque luego en la noche ya no duermo pensando en que Hypno me va violar ;-; OMG VETE A LA VERSH JDFDH XDD ESE NO LO VEO HACE AÑOS XD "Pitochu, impactrueno! Y el wey como PIITOO, PIIITOOOOO" (?) ¡Ojalá el cap sea de tu agrado!_**

**_GatitoLOL: Pues, ya te di una excusa para que la gente no te crea que lloras (?) ¡UN MACHO NO LLORA, MEA POR LOS OJOS! Yo también quiero ver Newtwo contraataca, ¡EN 3D!(?) Espero que te guste el cap c:_**

**_Red'n'Yellow: Oh sí sempai, ahogar a Red iba ser tan genial :'D Como diría Stephi, ¡Por princeso! (?) Oh vamos sempai, es un fic, Red puede tener superfuerza :c Citando a Stephi... "Es un fic, si quiero hago que Giratina baje del cielo y los mate a todos"(?) XDDDDD Si pongo una "amiga" como esa y debo poner un momento de interacción entre Green y ella... Pues.. vomitaría, simplemente eso. Espero que te guste el cap c:_**

**_Marce2789: Si, nuevo cap :3 Ojalá te guste este :3_**

**_Plati368: NO JODAS, TERMINA ASÍ? CINCO TEMPORADAS, PARA QUE TERMINE ASÍ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO D: Espero que te guste el cap c:_**

**_Red-y-Yellow: ¡Yay! ¡Tú también odias el Lucky! :'D Espero que te guste el cap. :3_**

**_SaRashi: Pues obvio mujer, nunca escribiré algo normal (?) ¿Intuición femenina? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? D: Naanananaa (?)_**

**_Y soy re mala que les dejo ahí el cap. Hasta la vista, babys!(?)_**


	8. Final

**¡Y damas y caballeros y los que aún no se deciden (?), aquí acaba el fic! *se larga a llorar***

**¡Pokémon no me pertenece!**

* * *

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Green? ¿Qué te sucede? —Me preguntó molesta.

—Lo que sucede es que estoy desafiando a Newton. —Dije encarándola de frente.

—¿Pero qué? No me salgas con ton…

—Lo que sucede es que me gustas, Blue.

Y entonces, su rostro enojado desapareció y adquirió un ligero rojo… Nah, se volvió un tomate parlanchín. En serio que se veía bonita cuando se sonrojaba… ¡Ah claro! ¡Green estúpido! ¡Tuviste más o menos 6 años de tu vida para notar que era bonita y ahora te das cuenta! Retrasado.

Noté como Blue estaba en shock. Ninguno de los dos pronunció nada. ¿Tal vez metí la pata? ¿O es solo que no sabe reaccionar ante esto repentino? Digamos que es lo segundo, para no decir que metí la pata, yo nunca meto la pata. Tengo 3 reglas: 1- Yo nunca meto la pata. 2- Siempre tengo la razón. 3- Y de ser caso contrario, volvemos a las reglas 1 y 2. ¡Espera, no es momento de pensar eso!

Blue se acercó lentamente caminando, yo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Moverme? Iba moverme, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Ella llegó cerca de mí, y tomó mis manos. Creo que yo estoy más en shock que ella.

Se paró en puntillas y lentamente acercó su rostro al mío… Oh por dios, ¿hará lo que creo que hará? Mi respuesta fue solucionada cuando sentí sus labios presionados contra los míos.

Un simple roce. Un simple roce que hizo que mi mundo cambiara totalmente, de repente, me sentía más feliz de lo normal, de veras que **no **quiero soltar sus labios, pero creo que no puedo contener más aire… y así, aunque no quería, solté sus labios para tomar aire. Al instante, Blue se me aferró en un fuerte abrazo que por primera vez en 6 años correspondí con la misma fuerza. No la quería dejar ir. No.

—Green…—Oí su voz en mi oído, mientras oía sollozos de su parte. ¿Por qué lloraba? —No tienes idea lo feliz que me has hecho. ¿Sabes lo que era estar enamorada de ti todo este tiempo y no decir nada, creyendo que solo me veías como amiga? —Me abrazó con más fuerza, yo por mi parte no podía creer. ¡Ella estaba enamorada de mí!

Solté su abrazo para tomarla por sus hombros y hacer que me mirara. Con una mano, limpié las lágrimas que caían del hermoso rostro de Blue. ¿Ya he mencionado lo hermosa que es? Recién hoy me vengo a enterar que he estado enamorado de Blue todo este tiempo, ¡Y yo le decía a Red despistado, siendo que llevo 6 años enamorado de la misma persona!

Acerqué mi rostro hacia el de ella.

—Pues, déjame decirte que no eras la única enamorada. —Le sonreí, ella iba a hablar, pero en vez de silenciarla con un "Cállate chica ruidosa" la callé de la forma más efectiva: besándola. Esta vez no fue un simple roce. Es… ¿cómo explicarlo? Hermoso. Solté su rostro para tomar su rostro, mientras cerraba mis ojos y dejarme llevar. Probablemente, los labios de Blue son una droga. Una mala medicina. Así como la canción de Bon Jovi, yo estoy enfermo del amor y los besos de Blue son la cura. ¡Ay demonios, me estoy volviendo un maldito romántico!

Maldigo el que mis pulmones necesiten aire. ¡Los odio! ¿No pueden aguantar más, no? NO, CLARO QUE NO, OBLIGÁNDOME A SEPARARME DE BLUE. Así que obviamente me tuve que separar.

¿Debo decir a qué saben los labios de Blue? Pues a chocolate, por el Pocky. O bien sus labios ya saben así. Creí que sabían a Vainilla, porque en todos –recalco, todos –los libros que he leído dicen "Los labios de fulanito/a saben a vainilla" pues ella es diferente. Saben a chocolate. ¡Jaque mate, escritores raros!

—¿Quién diría que estabas enamorado de mí? —Me dijo Blue juguetona, abrazándome. —En serio es algo que nunca me esperaría.

—Pues… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres perfecta. Y espero que lo oigas bien porque no pienso repetirlo. —Dije fingiendo molestia, aunque era obvio que no estaba molesto, mientras Blue se ruborizaba.

—Green, sigo esperando tu propuesta.

—¿Qué propuesta?

—El que me pidas ser tu novia, ¡Obviamente!

—Pero ya te besé… ¿Qué no cuenta?

—No. Debes pedírmelo.

—Agh. Está bien, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

—¡¿De esa forma tan fría me la pides?! Si recién estabas bien romántico.

—Ay, bueno, bueno —Dije calmándola. —Em… Déjame ver. Oh, querida Blue, la única persona que logra entrar en mi corazón, la que ocupa mis pensamientos, la que interrumpe mis silencios perfectos con la armonía de su… ¿ruido? ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

—¡Sí! —Dijo saltando encima de mí y dándome pequeños besos en la mejilla. —Por cierto. ¿Qué es eso de andar de Stripper por tu casa?

—¿Stripper? —Repliqué, cuando procesé QUE AÚN seguía sin remera. Aparté a Blue y salí corriendo a mi dormitorio, agarré mi remera negra y me la puse.

Bajé las escaleras y vi a Blue extendiendo el cartel del colegio, anotando todo lo que hicimos. Fui a ayudarla y extendí el otro lado, ayudándola a escribir.

Una vez escribió todo, chocamos los cinco, pues ya habíamos terminado nuestro objetivo inicial. Le colocamos unos bordes al cartel y abajo escribimos nuestros nombres con un pincel. Luego de escribir los nombres, ella se quedó observando el cartel y luego se dirigió a mí.

—¿No crees que nuestros nombres se ven lindos juntos? O sea, Green y Blue. ¡Suenan bonito!

—¿Y tú que te fumaste? —Dije riéndome, guardando el cartel en un lugar y oía los refunfuños de ella. Cuando volví, la encontré acostándose en MI SOFÁ nuevamente y tapándose con una colcha que sabrá dios de donde la sacó.

—Hasta mañana, Green. Que sueñes conmigo. O sea, un ángel. —Me dijo sacándome la lengua y cerrando sus ojos. Ay, se durmió sin cenar.

Me fui a la cocina a prepararme algo para comer y de paso para dejarle a Daisy, quien de seguro llegaría hambrienta del trabajo de tanto ayudar a Bill –ese maldito explotador –y comería lo primero que encontrara, tal vez a Blue. Me hice huevos revueltos con pan y a Daisy le hice una ensalada con milanesa, ¿eso le bastaría? Bueno, le bastaría. Guardé la comida en el microondas y comí mi comida, para luego salir hacia dónde Blue estaba.

Me senté en una parte del sofá, acariciando el cabello de Blue. La última vez que la vi dormir, dije que se veía tan silenciosa. Bueno, eso no cambio, pero ahora se ve hermosa. Su piel blanca, sus mechones marrones, sus labios rosados… ¡Pero si tal vez es un ángel!

El sueño me empezó a llegar mientras acariciaba el cabello de Blue. No Green, no te duermas con Blue, tu hermana llegará y malpensará… No... De acuerdo, dormiré unos cinco minutos y me iré a mi cama. Abracé a Blue y me acosté a dormir, si, solo 5 minutos…

_-w-_

_General Pov_

El sol volvió a brillar en Kanto. Despertando a dos jóvenes que dormían plácidamente el sofá. Green se levantó y se exaltó. ¡No se fue a su habitación! ¡SU HERMANA LO VIO DURMIENDO CON BLUE! ¡NOOOOO!

Rápidamente se levantó y zarandeó a Blue para que se levantara, quien levantó soñolienta pero apenas se dio cuenta de que durmió con Green se despertó definitivamente. Ambos fueron a la cocina para desayunar, y nunca, nunca esperaron encontrarse con…

—¡Buenos días hermano, Blue! —Saludó una castaña con una sonrisa ensanchada, sirviendo el desayuno.

—¡¿D-DAISY?! ¿Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON BILL? —Demonios, Green estaba muy exaltado. ¡Su hermana comenzaría con un sinfín de preguntas!

—¿Me estás echando de la casa, Green? —Preguntó bajando la bandeja que tenía a la altura de su estómago y mirando con tristeza a su hermano.

—No, el no quiso decir eso, Daisy. —Dijo Blue. —Sólo le sorprende el hecho que estés aquí.

—¡A mí también me sorprendió el hecho de verlos juntitos ayer! —Comentó con una enorme sonrisa Daisy, sonrojando a su hermano y a Blue de paso, mientras comenzaba a reírse. —¡No se preocupen! ¡No haré preguntas! Pero no sabía que Green me daría un sobrino tan rápido.

—¡Daisy! —Le regañó su hermano. ¿Cómo podía andar diciendo esas cosas? —Solo dame el desayuno, ¿quieres?

—Ay, pero si alguien se levantó de malhumor. —Daisy se veía feliz por la novia de su hermano, ella sabía bien que su hermano tarde o temprano se quedaría con Blue, así que estaba de lo más contenta. Le sirvió a su hermano su taza de café a ver si dejaba de ser malhumorado y con una tostada, mientras para Blue fue a buscar la leche y las galletas.

—En serio no debes molestarte en hacerme esto, Daisy —La castaña miraba sorprendida como la hermana de Green le hacía el café con leche y buscaba sus galletas, se iba levantar para ayudarla pero ella la interrumpió.

—No, tú te quedas ahí, a ver si estás cerca del gruñón de mi hermano se le pase. —Recibió de respuesta un gruñido de Green, lo cual le hizo reír.

—¿Y a que se debe que no estás trabajando con Bill? —Preguntó finalmente Green, intentando no estar malhumorado con su hermana.

—Me dijo que me dé un día libre, porque trabajaba mucho.

—Hmpf, reconoció que es un explotador. —Esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que Daisy no lo regañara por 3 horas. —Mira la hora que es, Blue, debemos irnos.

—Pero mis galletas…

—¡Que nos vamos!

Blue suspiró resignada y se levantó, buscando sus mochilas y todo lo demás, mientras se despedían de Daisy, abandonando la casa de Green.

Blue iba colgada del brazo de Green, quien no parecía importarle mucho, mientras iban caminando al colegio. Una vez llegaron, fueron a sus respectivos lugares y todas las personas empezaron a llegar, pero por alguna razón desconocida, Silver y Kotone no.

Blue, quien estaba demasiado cariñosa por decirlo así, se pasaba abrazando a Green y dándole unos que otros besos en su mejilla, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—¿Y ella que se fumó? —Dijo Gold extrañado, mirando a su sempai.

—Lo que pasa es que somos… somos… —Balbuceaba Green, sin querer decir esa rara palabra.

—¿Son qué? ¿Amigos con derecho?

—No, somos… somos… somos…

—Somos novios, Gold. —dijo Blue al fin, parando con los balbuceos sin sentido de Green. Todos quedaron en shock.

Probablemente, si Silver estaba ahí, le daba un paro cardíaco. Ni siquiera estaría en shock, ¡le daría un paro!

Al final, alguien se dignó a hablar para romper el momento de shock.

—Ok… em… ¿¡QUÉ?! —Gritó Ruby con los ojos apunto de salírseles. —¡Pero si son una hermosa pareja! ¡Déjeme sacarles una foto!

—¡NO! —Negó instantáneamente Green, ¿qué tan extraño sería luego ir a la casa de Ruby y encontrar una foto de él y Blue juntos?

—Bueno, sabíamos todos que iba a pasar esto igual. —Dijo Red, apoyando sus codos sobre la cabeza de Yellow, usándola como respaldo.

Green y Blue empezaron a mirar como todas las parejas que emparejaron estaban de maravilla, Red estaba con Yellow, Ruby le daba otro conjunto a Sapphire y ella respondía con un abrazo de oso, Crystal y Gold no peleaban (eso cuenta como romántico para ellos, sí.) Y de seguro Kotone estaba con Silver en algún lugar.

Surge abrió la puerta de una patada, rompiéndola y aumentando el malhumor de Green. Si, su simple presencia la detestaba. El saludó como de costumbre, y fue paseándose a través de los asientos, verificando las tareas que el había puesto, felicitándolos por su gran desempeño.

Siguió caminando y vio el trabajo de Red y Yellow, felicitó a Yellow por su creatividad y la halagó de paso, y denominó a su trabajo como "Traumantemente genial" digo, ¿a quién no le trauma eso de los caballos en un establo a solas, eh?

Hasta que llegó a Green y Blue. Le dedicó a Green unas miradas amenazantes que no tardaron en ser respondidas con otras de parte del castaño tsundere y hasta se podían notar chispas saliendo del contacto visual de ambos. Surge felicitó SOLAMENTE A BLUE, mientras decía al pobre Tsundere que era "flojo que nunca escribe en el cartel" y le hizo unos que otros cumplidos a Blue, mientras el joven tsundere reclamando lo que es suyo la apartó, salvándola así del profesor pedófilo.

Surge echó a todos de su clase, pues ni pinches ganas de bancarlos más y entonces fueron todos a sus casas. Green, Blue, Gold, Crys, Red, Yellow, Ruby y Sapphire fueron hacia la cafetería, aunque al final terminaron separándose, dejando a Green y Blue solos en la cafetería.

Mientras la nueva pareja entraba a la cafetería, un pelirrojo y una castaña iban tomados de la mano –obligados por la castaña –pasando enfrente de la cafetería. El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco al ver a Green y Blue entrar a la cafetería y la castaña empezó a pensar lo peor: Silver comenzaría a acosarlos. Y no falló, la empezó a estirar hasta la ventana de la cafetería y se agacharon para verlos.

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡SON MI PRIMA Y MI SEMPAI! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! —Gritó frustrado Silver, ¿cómo su sempai podía meterse así con su preciada prima?

—Tal vez es una salida de amigos, sólo eso.

—¿¡ES ESO UNA RELACIÓN DE AMIGOS?! —Silver estaba enojadísimo. ¡Ni siquiera tuvieron su consentimiento para realizar esa relación! Y para el colmo, Green y Blue estaban bebiendo una bebida, usando aquella ridícula pajilla que usaban las parejas (O popote, como se llame).

Luego de que Green y Blue tomaran toda su bebida, Blue pidió un pastel de crema, mientras Silver y una no tan interesada Kotone miraban atentamente todo. La chica de ojos azules, le dio de comer al tsundere castaño, mientras Silver estaba ardiendo en furia. ¡No osaron preguntar por su consentimiento! ¡Él no lo aprobaría! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

En un pequeño descuido de Blue, la nariz de Green terminó con un poco de crema, lo cual llevó a que Blue agarrara con su dedo índice la crema y se la comiera, sonrojando a Green.

Luego, Green rio ante lo que recién sucedió.

Blue rio.

¡Y Silver lloró!

¡Y FUE TODO UNA CONFUSIÓN!

Silver, totalmente en shock por ver aquello, intentó salir a defender a su prima casi hermana, pero estaba tan confuso que se heriría a si mismo. Así que llamo a sus amigos, Red, Yellow, Gold (si, muy muy muy PERO MUY en el fondo era su amigo), Crys, Ruby y Sapphire. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho que en palabras del pelirrojo debía "Matar al pulpo de Green"

—¿Hola? ¿Sird? Sí, necesito que traigas la camioneta 4x4.

—¿Y para qué?

—Green está acosando a Blue-chan.

—… Ya vamos, señor.

Sird colgó la llamada y Silver vio como sus amigos llegaban a su rescate para la operación de que Green consiga el consentimiento de Silver. Cuando todos oyeron el plan de Silver, se negaron rotundamente, diciendo que lo del consentimiento era ridículo, si ellos se querían que los dejaran en paz.

El pelirrojo debía admitir que ellos tenían razón, si su prima amaba a Green, bueno… bueno… eh… La debía dejar que se quedara con su sempai tsundere. ¡PERO APENAS LE PONIA UN SOLO DEDO ENCIMA DORMIRÍA CON LOS PERROS! Así que tuvo que pedir disculpas a los mayordomos de su padre el que haber traído esa enorme camioneta por nada…

Así que el pelirrojo se retiró de la cafetería, tomado de la mano con Kotone, dejando a su prima/hermana y al tsundere solos en la cafetería.

Mientras Green y Blue se "divertían" –ya que Blue arrastraba a Green a todos lados –el atardecer comenzó a pintarse en el cielo, avisándole a Green y Blue el que debían volver a su hogar, pues ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

Los dos empezaron a caminar a través de Cerulean City, ya que la cafetería quedaba ahí. Iban hablando de cualquier cosa, el ser novios ni les afectó en su forma de cambiar ni nada, se hablaban como siempre.

Sin darse cuenta, el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas, junto con la luna empezaron a adornar el cielo. Llegaron a Viridian City, cruzaron normalmente todo, hasta que llegaron a aquel parque.

Aquel lugar dónde se conocieron.

Aquel lugar dónde Blue dejo de estar sola.

Aquel lugar dónde Green consiguió su primera amiga.

Aquel día, y aquel lugar estaban marcados en los corazones de ambos jóvenes. Blue, al instante, entró al parque, corriendo por todos lados y subiéndose en los sube y bajas con Green, divirtiéndose justo como en los viejos tiempos, hermosos tiempos.

Blue sugirió jugar el "Tu las traes" tocando instántaneamente a Green y saliendo corriendo. Green murmuró un "¡No es justo!" Y salió corriendo detrás de la castaña. Blue, mientras corría, tropezó con una piedra, cayéndose al suelo y preocupando al tsundere castaño.

Ella se sentó en la arena, sobándose su rodilla.

Green fue hacia donde ella yacía en la arena, y extendió su mano.

—Levántate. —Dijo en forma de orden. Blue agarró su mano y se intentó parar.

—G-gracias…

Una vez con Blue parada, ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo era justamente como **cuando se conocieron.** Los rostros de ambos se tiñeron en varios colores de rojo, para que luego Blue riera. Cuando acabo su risa, se acercó hacia Green y alzó sus dos brazos, presionándolos contra la espalda del chico y dándole un emotivo abrazo, que no tardó en ser correspondido.

—Nee, Green. —Blue susurró, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Green.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Recuerdas esa promesa de "Seremos amigos para siempre"?

Green asintió. ¿Cómo olvidar esa promesa?

—Obviamente la recuerdo. ¿Cómo olvidarla? —Dijo recordando el momento que Blue lo estrujó gritando la frase "_¡Seremos amigos para siempre!_"

—Me parece que la promesa se rompió, ya que ya no somos amigos… Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero. —Blue soltó una pequeña risa pícara, mientras Green soltaba un suspiro.

—Mira, ahora haremos otra promesa. —La castaña miró fijamente los verdes ojos de Green. —Desde ahora en más, seremos **novios para siempre.** ¿De acuerdo? ¡Y espero que lo hayas oído, que en serio no lo quiero repetir! —Green dijo lo último exclamando con un sonrojo, mientras ella reía, abrazando más fuerte a el tsundere.

—Lo prometo. ¿Y tú, lo prometes?

—Ni lo preguntes. Obviamente, lo prometo.

Y al final, la luna fue testigo del beso que se dieron ambos jóvenes, sellando así su promesa.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**T-terminó... ¡TERMINÓ! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ACABE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *llora* Yo ya me encariñé con este fic TWT YA SIENTO UN HORRIBLE VACÍO EN MI CORAZÓN! DD:**_

_**¿Saben lo feo que se siente? *llora más* Capaz no salió tan gracioso... Pero vamos, debía ser fluffy y romantico porque era el ultimo cap :c (?)**_

_**Quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por tomarse tiempo para dejarme un review y ponerme a favoritos, en serio que me hacen feliz *aynoqueemotivown***_

_**¡En serio que no quiero que termine! Y soy alguien muy floja para hacer un epílogo, digo, ¡APENAS HICE OCHO CAPS! Bueno, quién sabe, capaz si lo hago X'D CAPAZ, NO PROMETO NADA.**_

_**Y ahora... Los últimos reviews que responderé *chanchanchan* Na, capaz los respondo por PM luego c:**_

_**SaRashi: Oh sí, las manifestaciones pasan SIEMPRE ;_; Sobretodo en Artigas D: Encima artigas NO EEES LUEGO TRAFICADA! D: *sarcasmo on* Tocas a Gree y... y... y... oh joder, no soy buena con amenazas. ¡Agradezco que hayas seguido todo este tiempo la historia! :'D**_

_**Gatito LOL: Créeme amigo, yo también voy a llora... Orinar por los ojos, sí exacto. ¡Newton no se enojó! :'D Agradezco muchos tus reviews:3**_

_**biniru-chan: omg omg lo lamento tanto xDDDDD! En serio, a mí me suele pasar eso de reírme fuerte y casi despertar a mis padres ;_; ¡Agradezco mucho tu review! :3**_

_**Nightmare spirit zero: Ay wn, si era por mí Green se ponchaba a Blue hace mucho... Lo que pasa es que soy inocente y el rating es "K+" XDD ¡Agradezco tu review! :'D**_

_**dark rakzo: LOLOLOLOL X'D ¿Ozkar al reves? Ay no mames eres una mente criminal, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ._. Pfff ¡Ser stripper y confesarte es lo de hoy! (?) JAJAJ sin ser correspondido... ;_; Te rechazé y rechacé a toda alma viviente que se me declaró... ¡NO TENGO CORAZÓN! ¡ME IRÉ AL INFIERNO! DDDDDDDDDDDD: Ojalá AC/DC me reciba (?) ¡Agradezco muchos tus reviews desde que comencé la historia! :'D**_

_**MireyaDxC: ¡Yay! Al menos no soy la única que siempre le pasa lo de las parejas :c No tengo hermanos, solo hermanas :okay: Yo siempre quise un hermano mayor :c PERO NO, ES MUJER! D: :ohgodwhy: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ me reí muchísimo con la PD X'D ¡Agradezco mucho tus reviews, hermana Mire mia!**_

_**Marce2789: Ay, Green es genial y le gusta Blue:3 ¡Agradezco tus reviews! :D**_

_**Lolly'PopGlazz: El tsundere de Green es lo mejor que hay en el mundo :3 ¡Gracias! Ni yo creía que llegaría al capítulo 7 JAJAJA X'D, ¡Agradezco mucho tu review! :D**_

_**Red'n'Yellow: Yo tampoco puedo creer que este terminando T.T *llora* ¡Abrazo, sempai! D: ;A; El pervertido de Gold se iba robar el beso que debía ser de Green o.ó, ¡Pero ya tuvo su beso! :'D ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews sempai! Siempre es bonito ver tu reviews :'D Stephi y yo concordamos que adoramos tus reviews x'D**_

_**Plati368: ¡¿RIFA DEL SET DE ICARLY?! ¿DONDE? DEBO COMPRARLOOOOOO FDSLGLHJDKGLHDSGJLKDSHDS, Y si me fue de muchísima ayuda! :'D ¡Gracias por tus reviews! :D**_

_**Y ahora, como ya terminé el fic, mi subconsciencia me dejará oír la marcha imperial. CHUN CHUN CHUN CHUN (?)**_

_**¡Y así, este fic llega a su fin! ¡Nos veremos en otra! **_

_**AHORA LLOREN COMO SI FUERA EL FINAL DE DRAGON BALL GT. ¿Qué? Esa cosa me hace llorar mucho :c**_

_**Smell ya later! Los quiero como si fueran el oldrivalshipping (?)**_


End file.
